Simple and Clean: Sanctuary
by XxSweet BloodxX
Summary: Left alone with no comfort Yuna finds her world shattering, her existence nothing more than to fulfill an ancient prophecy and even finding her heart changing course.... Sequel to Simple and Clean.
1. The way things are

XxSweetBloodxX- Yes I'm among the living! –Whoop! – Umm… awkward… OK I hope you are satisfied with the sequel but as always so I don't get booted from the website there will be –ahem- Violence, semi harsh language, adult situations, and something else I won't say because…Ahh whatever I'll give it's warning in the chapter it's on.

Disclaimer- Oh cheese and tap dancing rice I really can't escape this can I? As I've said 44 times in my last story I DON'T own the rights to any of the characters or locations used in this story and I'm doing this for no profit at all. I HATE YOU! OK, ok I'm done stalling on with the fic.

Darkness. Darkness flooded everything. It was cold, way too cold to stay even though a beautiful school of tropical fish swam by. Slowly a pair of florescent blue eyes creaked open only to be greeted by cold seawater and more darkness. The man slowly opened his eyes once more struggling to keep them open as another group of blue and yellow fish swam by him once more with some curiosity. Slowly the man touched his spiky golden blond hair looking up to the ocean surface seeing a bright light not to far away. Kicking his heavy booted feet he made his way to the light gasping for the sweet warm air as his eyes quickly cringed and closed again at the warm sunlight not able to take it. The Blonde was able to feel around quickly finding a piece of floating drift wood big enough for him to hang to. It wasn't to long before he could another male voice yelling in a foreign language before he lost consciousness complete.

O.o.O

Everything seemed as if it were underwater. Cloudy, shifting, and storming, but her was life now and nothing seemed as if it were getting better. When a young 19-year-old fair skinned dark haired former summoner was faking a sad smile to further herself from her family constantly trying to make her feel better Yuna's world seemed to shatter more. When she was finally away from her loved one she'd lay on her bed in the Gullwing's cabin weeping where she and Cloud had spent many nights holding each other and making promises that were forever broken. It had been about a month since her heart nearly died and no longer did the Cetra or the Fayth come to bother her anymore for a cold reason. Sephiroth had disappeared from the fight before Cloud had officially been deceased so he wasn't announced the winner. But even though Cloud had plunged a kunai into the silvered haired mans' throat it wasn't as if he was dead mentally either. His image and voice consistently hounded Yuna when she slept, or even closed her blue and green eyes.

Still questions floated around in her head when ever she's get a temporarily release from her nightmare and have a dream about her father or her past, Cloud couldn't be found in a single one. But even though she knew the questions could never be answered and her family, mainly Rikku was able to see through her semi happy disguise making endless attempts to get her to ease up on her mourning the only comfort the Summoner found was in Leon. It was only he who was willing to Yuna when she wanted to talk listening to her not judging or trying to pull more out of her then she was willing say. He was also a good shoulder to cry on when the occasion called for it. Arith made a couple of attempts to contacts her but the 19 year old never knew because of Rikku thinking it wasn't best to be overwhelmed at the moment and took the fact that Yuna's real mother wasn't her aunt harshly resulting in a crying fit for a day as well. Only another rainy day was ahead as the nearly empty airship flew over the Thunder plains while Leon, Buddy, and even Pained who once again took her spot with the gullwings where on the surface.

"_Is it always the same when a heartache begins?" _Yuna sang softly to herself the lyrics of a new song she was writing for her personal stash. It was rather light inside considering the squall going on outside, but the sound of the rain bombarding the Celsius was quite soothing as the summoner jumped up cross legged on her purple bed. "I've got to do something… I need to find him before I go and do something I may regret." She whispered closing her aeon-covered diary. "I should go to the Farplain and talk to the Fayth. Perhaps just because it didn't work for Tidus it…" She stopped listening to herself ramble on.

"No, he told me not to do anything like that…YEVON!" She ran her slender figures though her silky straight dark brown hair bowing her head as tears of frustration poured from her eyes. This just wasn't supposed to be…why was this happening then? However her bowed head snapped up when she heard small footsteps come up the creaky spiral stairs. Slowly the body of a tan 17-year-old with sun colored hair decorated in multi colored beads appeared. It was Rikku with a goofy smile on her golden face, her emerald eyes bursting in excitement.

"Yunie, you're not going to believe this!" She piped as excitement jolted thought her tiny body arousing curiosity in her "cousin".

"What, what is it?" She asked getting up while the blonde's grin grew so large it seemed as if it would take over her face.

"I got a message from Shilinda and she thinks that she may have found you know who! Yuna could feel her knees grow weak and her head grew as light as a feather even though she could feel her cheeks go bright red.

"Ri…Rikku you know that's impossible!" The brunette didn't exactly yell but raised her voice as high as she could. The Al-Bhed blushed furiously as she placed her hands over her hips.

"Yunie will you just pay attention!" she exclaimed matter of factly. "Listen I'm sorry but I told Shilinda what happened about Cloud a while ago and she says right now in Kilika he's there in one of their hospital in a unconscious." She hugged the brunette who was trying to hold back her tears when reality struck her. Lightly releasing herself from her cousin's hug she sighed.

"Ri that doesn't make any sense, I had to send him in Hallow Bastion." The blonde's face grew serious this time, as she looked her Yuna deep in the eyes.

"Yunie you've done so much for the fayth so maybe…they finally did something in return you know?" Yuna sighed walking down stairs to the door. "Wait Yunie," She called, as the summoner was about to walk out. "They found him floating in the ocean on piece of drift wood." Yuna felt herself sway leaning on the wall for support.

_"Could it be?"_ She thought before nodding her head. " Rikku, you're right. Perhaps the fayth did work." For the first time in a month a true smile crossed her face. "Cloud may be waiting for me and I'm not going to make him wait any longer." The two hugged each other tightly in jubilance and excitement pulsing though them.

"Don't worry, you'll have him back in 5 minutes. I set the autopilot up for Kilika while the others are in the thunder plains." Rikku said letting out another giggle. "They are going to be stuck out in the rain for a few hours." The summoner felt her heart do 3 flips before also surrendering to the urge to giggle as well.

O.o.O

It was amazing how the freezing wet air of the Thunder Plains could be turned into the tropical sweet air of Kilika, When the two women landed in town it was already at the height of all of it's business of fruit selling and other trades. The island was also at the height of it's beauty as well with everything in bloom and the strange flowers gave off their sugary sweet scents. Yuna preferred this much more to the tourist-ridden Costa del Sol. " Rikku this way!" Yuna started running to the bridge where a series of well-sized hit sat together. It wasn't what you'd really call a hospital but more like a want to be one that actually did some good. The two walked through the white cotton sheet for a door into a largely lit by sunlight bamboo made room which snow-white beds lined up against the wall holding a patient.

"Lady Yuna you are finally here!" A soft shy voice exclaimed revealing Shilinda with a smile on her tiny face as Yuna returned the smile.

"It's good to see you and I don't want to be mean but…where is he?" She asked feeling her skin was the only thing keeping her from jumping to the sky. Shilinda motioned the two into the next room upstairs that held more patients were being held awaiting treatment.

"He came in 2 days ago and from what Rikku had told me he fits the description of your fiancé." The Rows of people seemed endless as Yuna noticed that all of the unconscious people had a white cloth covering there faces until they got to the last person at the end of the row who had a cloth over his face as well.

"Oh Yevon." Yuna whispered as looking down at a tall man with golden hair sticking out onto the fluffy blue pillow. Slowly and painstakingly the redhead pulled pack the cloth.

"Holy Drafkin!" Rikku squealed glaring at the man, as Yuna grew sick to her stomach.

"So it's Cloud Strife?" She asked smiling until she saw the sick look on Yuna's face.

"No, no how can this be?" She asked lightly whimpering touching the straight golden hair.

"Strife?" Shilinda asked again pushing for an answer.

"Shuyin!" Rikku cried pushing Yuna's arm that could only look in awe and anger at the man who nearly destroyed Spira.

"Oh," The disciple said whit a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this to you milady." A short uncomfortable silence as they hung their heads each with thoughts buzzing around like bees in a hive as to why Shuyin could even be laying 2 feet away from them. It was Yuna who finally spoke up.

"Where did you find him? I mean Shuyin is supposed to be in the Farplain." She asked her curiosity claiming her.

"Well to be honest the ferry that comes here from Besaid found him floating on a piece of drift wood with another blonde man." The disciple stated mindlessly until she noticed Yuna's eyes lighting up. "Oh but a woman already claimed him and brought him home even though he was still comatose. But you know she instead on taking him."

"Oh," The brunette whimpered crossing her arms. "I don't suppose you could tell me who it was could you?" Shilinda shook her head apologizing again.

"But if you want I could tell you when this Shuyin wakes up." Yuna nodded her head before noticing Rikku was already outside of the hut standing hunched over her communicator.

"Rikku where the hell are you? We've been standing in the rain for an hour." It was the sound of Leon's voice on the other end and it could be heard he was starting to get a cold.

"Sorry Squally, Yunie and I will be there soon." Rikku clicked it off noticing Yuna behind her. "Yunie I really am sorry."

"Don't be Rikku," She reassured her giving her a small smile. "I know you were just trying to help me. But I think right now the best thing for me is to just be alone to have some time to think. I think maybe I'll head to Zanarkand for a day or two." The blond hugged her tightly before they headed back to the airship in silence not noticing a tall man donned in a black watching them depart from the corner of the woods by Donna's old home.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- I can't say I'm too entirely satisfied with this chapter, or maybe my hyperness is just wearing down…one of the great mysteries of life. Please Review oh and I like tacos!


	2. Auron's warning

XxSweet BloodxX: Thank you all so much for such positive feedback for my first chapter! I am so happy that some people are enjoying my writing and supporting this couple!

Moonlilly-: I know I'm good at inflicting misery at others aren't I? Since when have I ever been nice to anyone in my writings?!

Hotaru89: Nice name by the way very unique and I like it very much. I'm glad you like it so far and hope it will meet your expectations,

Cai-nikz: Nope hyperness back up! Whoop, Whoop!

Killer Fire Fox: Mean? Mean? I didn't think you were being brutal enough! Maybe he'll come back…maybe not because I'm evil that way MWAHAHAHA! Hey save some of the killing for me!

ArcBus- They found Shuyin…but he is not the only one :)

O.o.O

'_It's time to wake up; you've been sleeping for such a long time you know...'_

"… But I don't want to yet, everything is way too bright."

'_Don't be silly Cloud; I thought you already learned your lesson. Too much darkness will kill you.'_

"Oh…does it? Who really cares anyways?"

"_What? How can you ask that, I do Cloud! Now wake up!"_

A pair of unique blue mako eyes slowly began to break free of their heavy lidded prison only to be attacked by sunlight. It hurt his eyes as if someone had laced the light with sand, but still he forced his eyes to stay open. His body was heavy, as if his blood has been replaced with liquid lead making his head near impossible to turn and check out his surroundings. Gaining just a bit more mobility, he turned his head to the side staring directly at a high polished piano parallel to him. The walls where a shade of peach or some kind of peach and was so well kept, he knew he must be in a woman's room. It did not help much, but the room had a very cozy aura with no hint of danger. Feeling some of his precious vigor return, the male extended his strong arm staring at the back of his hand horrified by what he saw. A hand...no, a gauntlet that was not of flesh and blood but one that resembled some kind of hellish beast making him want to cleave it off, even if it left a disgusting remnant behind.

The male balled up the synthetic hand uncontrollably slamming it into the wall, luckily not crushing anything in. Still, the sound must have been louder then he thought, because in no time he could hear the tiny sounds of foot prints hastening up the stairs. Dread pulsed through him as he quickly shut his eyes not daring to move when hearing the door open deciding that playing possum would be his best route. The intruder let out a soft sigh as she stepped closer to the "sleeping" man. His covered hand formed a tight fist as the male prepared for anything that awaited him, although what happened next, he was far from expecting. The intruder placed a rather dry kiss upon his warm forehead letting out another gentle sight as she ran her fingers though his golden locks. Sensing no danger, he opened his eyes taken back at the vision before him.

A woman, no, a siren, sat beside him with a gentle smile spread across her smooth face. Her cherry eyes sparkled with joy upon seeing him awake, her light olive skin glistening in the sunlight as her long sable hair poured down passed her shapely shoulders. Her heavy breasts jiggled in her white V-necked shirt as she laughed softly, her hands now sitting on her thighs draped in a leather black skirt. The male was not sure if he'd seen a lot of women in his day, but she was by far already the prettiest.

"By Gods, Cloud, you're awake!' She beamed wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around him, her scent of lavender tickling under the blonde's nose. When she let go, a blank look appeared on Cloud's face, an empty glow also in his eyes. He paused for a moment as if trying to remember how exactly to speak, but the words just seemed to find themselves.

"I…I am sorry, but who are you?" He asked quickly regretting asking such a question that put a frown on the young woman's face. The olive skinned woman did not look away, but her eyes however seemed to lose some of their pep. Slowly, a smile began to return to her gentle face as she gave Cloud's real hand a gentle squeeze.

"Cloud, it me, Tifa." She said, "Don't you remember...? We are together."

O.o.O

Yuna gazed deep into the dying fire poking at it with a stick as her thought flowed through her busy head. She would be alone until the morning just so she could sort things out while she rested alone in Zanarkand. Just months ago in this same spot she wanted to bring Cloud here for an evening.

"I wish…" She whispered lying on her back gazing up at the celestial canopies of galaxies and stars above her in admiration, "I wish there was just some way to fix everything!"The ex-summoner shouted towards the heaven in proud defiance at those who tried to weave her fate. She wanted to yell at everyone; The Ancients, Cloud, her mother, but most of all…herself.

Yuna gently let her bright eyes close as she fell within herself, lost in a raging sea within her own mind suffering from a hurricane since Cloud died.

"Where am I going to go next? I know in my heart I'm never going to fall in love again, Cloud was my other half." The image of the ex-SOLDER telling her he loved her for the last time flashed in her head before a strong look of determination grew on face.

"No he can't be gone." She whispered getting back up, her hand over her pendant. "This can't be it. That part of me that belongs to him, it isn't dead. I just feel him, still here." Yuna lowered her eyes down to her engagement ring, memories of that night so painfully clear.

"I can't still feel you Cloud, I know you are still here, I know it. I promise... I will find you no matter what gets in my way."

The sheer confidence and determination from her vow made the 19 year old almost feel like herself again as a blazing smile formed around her face, her new attitude mirrored by the campfire. When had it got so big? She wondered knowing she hadn't added anymore wood. The brunette quickly looked to her pendant quickly shaking off any notions she had.

"Yes everything is going to be ok. After all, this is my story." She thought out loud before drifting off to sleep.

O.o.O

The small familiar waterfall made the supernatural so harmonious and serene. Macalania was like a Farplain for the living and brought back so many good memories, especially to the former High Summoner Yuna kneeled down by the reflecting pool placing her palm flat over it watching as the water seemed to reach up and touch her. She jumped back falling on her rear as she gasped for breath. "How did I do that?"

"If you really wonder then you are going to be asking yourself that a lot." A gruff voice said from behind her as she got up dusting herself off. The brunette smiled turning around to see a tall 40ish built man with short pepper colored hair in a long red coat.

"Auron!" She exclaimed rushing up to him wrapping her arms around his neck in disbelief before pulling back looking at him with a small frown on her glowing face. "This is a dream isn't it?" She asked sadly as he chuckled darkly.

"Anything is possible in a dream." The dead guardian paused seeing the frown on her gentle face stirring some pity deep within him. Even when she was a child, she was the only one able to do that. However, her safety was more important than comfort, especially at a time like now.

"I'm warning you that I'm not just your imagination right now." He replied uncrossing his toned arms nodding his head. "You're in danger again and I think you know by whom. You're mother visited you're father in the Farplain and told him about what's happen to you the past 10 months."

"So you know then?" She asked disappointed when receiving a grim nod.

"The ancients don't want you to know that Sephiroth is still alive and getting stronger. You have to prepare yourself for the worst Yuna. He may even know where you are now."

"Sephiroth…but how could he still be alive?" She asked going wide eyed as the image of Cloud's kunai in Sephiroth's throat still burned on strong making her sick to her empty stomach. She grabbed her hair trying not to fall to her knees in a fit of anger and frustration "I'm sorry Sir Auron it's not you but I. I'm so sick and tired of running! I almost welcome danger if there's a chance of just ending this ridiculous stuff now." The 19 year old looked back at the water crossing her pale arms a little taken back when Auron laughed again.

"Why would you want that? When did you start giving up?" He asked not really looking for an answer but in a small way scolding her. She faced him frowning trying to see behind his dark glasses.

"Ever since my baby girl died and I sent Cloud. What's the point in fighting anymore when I'm just going to be alone in the end?" She cried feeling a few tears run down her glowing mismatched eyes before her ex-guardian touched her shoulder.

"Who said he was dead Yuna? You should try trusting your gut more." He said as his black eyes met hers that seemed to light up.

"Humph," He mumbled before stepping away as pyreflies started to come out of his body. "Maybe I've already said too much." He backed away before Yuna grabbed his fading hand tearing a small piece of his blood red coat

"Wait Auron what do you mean…AURON WAIT!" She cried before her hand went through his arm before he stepped farther away into the shadows, as he grew more transparent. He gave her a sharp look before his body was completely gone.

"Find the answer in your new abilities." Were the guardian's final words before he was gone completely out of sight as well as Macalania its' self.

O.o.O

The left side of Yuna's felt as if it were being set on fire while her right side felt as cold as ice as the summoner lay dormant as she lay flat on her back on her purple sleeping bag.. A smile crawled across her pale but glowing face as she turned feeling her body ache from a stick under her.

"Was I dreaming or am I just crazy?" She mumbled quieted by a seed of hope growing in her realizing she was holding a soft blood red cloth

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX- Yeah like I said I'm good at inflicting misery and well total hell on people. I hope you liked this chapter and please review because you know…I like them…like reviews. Oh and sorry that this is kind of short but next one should be longer.


	3. Arms of another

XxSweetBloodxX- I'm still experimenting with the format that I'm going to use with this. Oh well we'll all live.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or locations used in my fic.

Moonlilly- Yeah I'm truly going to die after this chapter x P

Hotaru89- Really…I feel special!

Killer Fire Fox- Cookies? Cookies? Yay sugar! I'm not getting predictable am I?

ArcBus- Yeah Auron kicks major ass. Just like ….I dunno ass kickers?

"Was I dreaming or am I just crazy?" She mumbled quieted by a seed of hope growing in her realizing she was holding a soft blood red cloth

O.o.O

"Together… engaged?" The blonde asked feeling his head go light. The 22-year-old woman nodded taking his hand.

"Yes, you don't remember me or anything?" She questioned as her eyes lit up. Cloud took his hand back sitting up before feeling the white bandages around his forehead.

"No I can't remember...my name…my age…what?" He replied feeling as if someone had just put an axe into his head.

"You may want to lay down for this then." She coxed going wide eyed when he simply shrugged her off. "Your name is Cloud Jason Strife, you're 24 years and well…you work as a mercenary. Mine is Tifa Lockheart, I'm 22 but we've been engaged for nearly a year now." When he arched his slender golden brow she quickly stammered, "Do you remember anything at all Cloud? Anything through the past 9 months?"

"I told you no." He said gruffly putting a frown on Tifa's face.

"I'm sorry," She sighed "I know it's a lot to put on you but I have complete faith in you." She smiled thinly although it was happy. "I'll go get you some food and water." As she turned to the door the 24 year old quickly called back,

"And my clothes…please." He added reluctantly noticing for the first time he was only in his indigo boxers. She sweetly smiled at him saying softly,

"As you wish then." Tifa waited until she was downstairs in her bar's kitchen before sitting on the counter in tears. "Oh God's Tifa what have you done!" She sobbed digging her fingers into her scalp. "No, No, NO! I can't keep this up. Knowing Cloud he'll recover and go back to …her." Wiping away the tears of sorrow and frustration the brunette reached into her shirt's back pocket pulling out a four-folded photograph. "Look at them," She mumbled studying it with loathing. It was a picture of a very pregnant Yuna with a beautiful smile spread across her soft face while Cloud, towering over her, wrapped one arm over her belly feeling their daughter with the other holding Yuna's hand with a smirk on is face at the beach on Besaid.

"But why does she get to still have them after _she_ killed him and their baby? It should have been mine." She thought out loud gritting it through her white teeth putting the photo in the cupboard under the sink . Tifa had found the picture tucked away in Cloud's wallet in his black clothing along with his cell phone, which she wasn't sure she should give back just yet. A smirk grew on the martial artist's face as she prepared some apple-flavored oatmeal. "But he's with me now, and you now Yuna…are the one who's nothing to him, not even a distant memory.

After running down to her basement to grab the mercenary's clothing she quietly opened the oak door to see Cloud gazing out the window, blankness shrouded his soul piercing blue eyes. "Hey there." She greeted giving him his clothes before placing the oatmeal down.

"Thanks." He said putting on his black attire soon sitting back down on the bed. Tifa smiled at him again passing him the large white bowl of meal. As She watched him scarf it down she though to herself,

"_He may have lost him memory but jeese he didn't loose his passion for eating did he?"_ "I'm so glad to have you back Cloud!" She exclaimed fighting the urge to wrap him in her lightly toned arms. His gaze sifted from his food to her looking at her full of question.

"I left?" He asked uncertain. Her olive cheeks grew to a tomato red as she hung her head not daring to look him in the eye. If he was still the Cloud she knew then he'd still be a human lie detector.

"Well yeah Cloud. It's stupid because we got into this stupid fight and-"

"About what?" He interrupted as his tone demanded an answer. She felt a small shiver go down her spine as she continued to think on how to spin the lie she would have to live by if this was going to work.

It was nothing…you know what, you deserve honesty. You came home dead drunk and you see you were well 3 hours late for dinner and we just had a huge argument about it and you left. I was just so scared and so angry I went to Kilika when I sprained my ankle, had to go to their hospital and I found you laying there and wanted to take you home. That was 4 days ago Cloud." She blurted for once glad that the latter parts of her statement were true on how she had found him. Cloud rubbed his throbbing forehead ashamed of his "past actions".

"I'm so sorry Tifa." He admitted honestly but still felt childish but grateful that his fiancée would still love him even after what he had put her through.

"Oh don't be." She replied rubbing his strong shoulder. "You can't even remember any of it but I promise I'm going to help you through this." She couldn't help but feel guilty at the scowl of resentment towards himself on his face. "Hey do you want to here about 3 years ago when we saved the world with of friends in Avalanche? She piped thinking of excluding Arith, Sephiroth, and parts of Jenova. Cloud's brow rose as his eyes grew as wide as dimes. "It's a really good story." Tifa replied knowing it would be a little less exciting and would have to sound like it was just a take down of a tyrannical company.

"Yeah," He replied darkly, "Tell me how I lived then."

O.o.O

About 3 hors had before the completely edited story was over, "I really dressed like a woman by myself to save you?" He asked in shock and embarrassment. Tifa laughed uneasily.

"Yeah it was pretty surprising that that you knew what to wear and all. You actually had really nice eye liner that day Cloud, very appealing." A half smirk crossed his face before letting out a deep sigh.

"Tifa, thanks for everything, taking care of me and telling me everything I need to know. If you weren't there in Kilika that day…who knows where I would be now. She smiled before laughing nervously again. Everything seemed to twirl around the room and only Cloud stood still thanking her for kidnapping him and screwing with his head.

"Anytime Cloud, I'll always be here for you."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Cloud is a prisoner but I dunno I do like these to together and wel...stay tune for the next chapt which I'm actually writing write now MWAHAHAHA. Also I can't sya this enough...I'm not a tifa basher all the time just kinda right now xPPP


	4. Sisters

XxSweetBloodxX- Hey, Hey, Hey

XxSweetBloodxX- I'm still experimenting with the format that I'm going to use with this. Oh well we'll all live. Oh god school started yet the strange thing is that my updates will actually be coming out quicker then. I dunno…. -passes out party favors to everyone-

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or locations used in my fic.

Moonlilly- I'll be sure to keep not dying on my list of things not to do along with don't throw hoagies at nuns

Hotaru89- hmmm… maybe I should keep them together….

Killer Fire Fox-…-pokes you- I'm scared of you now… omg is she dead?

ArcBus- NO! NO MINE VINCENT MINE! Aww you guys really thought I could do something as so bad as to kill Cloud permanently…yeah you right I would good call.

PrincessSerenity110- Aww thanks as long as I don't get murdered I will.

Cai-nikz- Yep, Yep here she is

O.o.O

"Yunie are you sure you're feeling ok?" Rikku asked lightly toughing the panicky brunette's pale arm. She had just picked up her cousin from her secluded trip only to find her more uptight.

"I'm fine Rikku! I…I just have to find some one who'll help me if you won't!" The summoner stormed out of the bridge in utter fury at everything. Rikku talked to her now as if she had 3 heads and still refused to believe her about the dream Auron had granted her even though she had a piece of his blood red jacket. Yuna could feel her soft pale face become beet red as she nearly punched the elevator button to go up. Although the lift took less then a few seconds to the furious brunette it seemed to take hours. "Rikku why must you be such a child?" Her mind asked angrily as the double doors opened.

Leon was also inside holding a small Al-Bhed primer eyeing the 19 year old suspiciously as he got off worried about leaving her alone. "Stupid freaking everything." She mumbled as the doors once again opened to the cabins.

"Mish Yuna can I get you anyshing?" Barkeep called at the settling teenager as she made her way half way up the stairs.

"Yeah, actually I do," She replied as the redness was nearly gone," I need an extra suitcase; I'm going to Traverse Town. " The hypello exchanged a small nod with her before she ran to her bed laying belly first on it hugging her soft peach pillow. "Should I really do what I'm about to do? Am I really going to lower my self anymore?

O.o.O

There were only 3 places that Yuna could really think without worrying about people running up to her asking fro autographs. Traverse Town was the second. Not 4 months ago the Town seemed destined to be great but due to the threat of anymore worlds disappearing gone the population was dwindling making it a good place to just rent a room and relax. With her two suitcases packed to the brink Yuna made her was to the restaurant she and Cloud had their first official date at ripped the check into a bunch of pieces. The slender gypsy waitress was still working waiting on another couple sitting by the kitchen window as opposed to the brunette sitting in the outer more east table.

"Can I get you anything Hun?" The gypsy asked sweetly but obvious she was running on coffee only happy that Yuna only ordered green tea. The summoner slouched deep into her seat rubbing her temple grateful her beverage came quickly. The 19 year old had left without a single word to her location taking only 2 suitcases that held all her possession with her.

"What am I going to do? I can't stay in hotels forever." She whispered to herself stirring her tea sheepishly.

"Yunalesca?" A soft voice said from behind her. Yuna got up wide eyed seeing a 5'5 slender woman with honed brown hair and sparkling florescent green eyes making her fair skin have a similar glow like Yuna's. A small smile crossed the summoner's face as the 24 year old embraced her lovingly. "Yunalesca it's good to finally meet my little sister. The younger sibling giggled as the embrace ended.

"It's Yuna, only the priests call me Yunalesca or Leon when he mad at me." The sisters sat down as Aerith also ordered a tea as well. "There's so much I want to talk about!" the 19 year old exclaimed for the first time in a long time feeling happy as Aerith's smile continued to grow.

"Likewise, it is good to finally meet. Didn't you get any of the messages I gave to your cousin?" The flower girl asked innocently surprised when her sister archer her slender brow.

"No… that's odd." She mumbled quietly cursing Rikku while sipping her sweet drink.

"Yuna I just wanted you to if…if you ever need to talk to me about anything I'll be here ok?" Yuna nodded smiling admiring her older sisters' beauty wanting her bow. "Are you staying in Traverse tonight?" She asked noticing the overstuffed suitcases beside her sister.

"Hmm… oh actually I moved out from the Celsius and I guess my old place is taken now and also a moogle shop again so I'll be staying in a hotel until I can find a place to stay for good." Aerith's emerald eyes flashed.

"You can stay with me if you like, I live right across from Cid's old place since the puppet master who used to live there moved."

"Aerith I really couldn't impose on you like that." She protested as she paid the check while the waitress closed the place.

"You really wouldn't be though. I have a guest room upstairs and trust me it will be better then a hotel. You know you'll be with family at least." The honey brunette tempted as her younger sister passed a small nod of agreement.

"OK then… thank a lot Aerith. I swear you'll hardly notice me." She replied realizing she was already at her new home when the 24 year old unlocked her bulky wooden door impressing Yuna. She had truly made the place homey; cherry hardwood floors that shown like mirrors, conjoining royal blue couches by the wooden stairway leading to the upstairs, sphere player on the round coffee table, and a by the wide window by the door was another table holding numerous baskets overfilled with varieties of flowers.

"Don't be so silly. My home is now also your home so leave your racy underwear around if you want." The summoner couldn't help but giggle before the flower girl lead her upstairs to a furnished attic where a purple four-poster bed waited for her. Just as Aerith turned to leave the 19 year old could help the swell of happiness inside her.

"Thanks Aerith, thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough" She received another hug.

"I told you Yuna it's not a problem or a chore. Um… just you know unpack your stuff and if you need me I'll be downstairs." As soon as her elder sister left Yuna let out a deep sigh falling back on the firm bed.

"Urgh now that I have a place to stay what am I going to do for a living?" She got up going through her black bag pulling out a black tee shirt with a moogle on the front and pail pink plaid pajama bottoms which she quickly changed into. Not soon after Yuna also pulled out a small photograph of she and Cloud at Besaid Beach. Rikku had took it with out them knowing but some how they still managed to look right at the camera. "I'll find you Cloud, I promise." She swore as she clear manicured nail traced around the border around them. "Once Shuyin waked up maybe he can lead me to you." Before any tears could escape from her glowing mismatched eyes she slipped the photo under her blue fluffy pillow. "Until then I'm going to have to live for us both."

It wasn't long before the Cetra/Human crept down the polished steps spotting Aerith laying on her couch focused on the show in her sphere player. Sensing another presents she turned spotting the intruder on her stairs. " Need anything?" She asked getting up as she sibling scooted by her crossing her short slender legs.

"Aerith, do you think I could still communicate with the planet even though I'm older now?" She asked feeling a blush on her pale face. Again the 24 year olds' eyes flashed.

"Hmm… I wouldn't know to be honest. I've been talking to it since I was a child in Midgar. It's actually pretty ironic that I sell flowers once you think about it." Yuna hugged herself pondering her sister's words. Ever since she was small herself she had had a somewhat odd and strong connection with nature. Even the adults would always find it strange how a little girl could so be connected to nature and the tranquility it offered. "But I guess there really is only one way to find out huh?" The older woman rose signaling Yuna to follow her as she walked under the stairs to a door that led to her own pink and dark blue room to the opposite end where the closet was located. "I grow a few of my favorite flowers in here to protect them from the winter. It's a direct connection to the Earth, no flooring or anything. Just flora if you want to say that."

"In your closet?" Yuna asked surprised when Aerith had opened her closet revealing nothing but piled boxes. They both couldn't help but laugh as they both cleared out 15 boxes before and entry way could be just made out and the light switch was found. Nether could ignore the sweet pea aroma coming from the inside. Aerith stepped into the doorway grabbing her sister's delicate hands as she discovered that there was no back way and was able to feel soft springy grass from under her slippers. The small light bulb on the ceiling was finally switched on, Aerith hadn't been lying one bit. The sisters were in an emptied out walk in closet and the floor was nothing but green grass, which several golden daffodils sprung from.

"Wow," Yuna gasped, " Some people have mothballs… you on the other hands have an entire garden." Aerith kneeled smiling.

"All you have to do is listen, and it will tell you everything." Feeling a bit foolish the 19 year old copied her sister placing her hand on the silky emerald green grass closing her eyes. "Now just listen." She instructed pulling back her stray locks.

"_Auron said for me to use my abilities, but how?"_ Just as the thoughts of doubt floated through her mind as well as some disappointment Yuna felt her entire body go completely numb as goose bumps rid up her arms. Still she forced her eyes to remain shut when all of the darkness turned a dark green. She was falling, her entire soul felt as if it would never stop its' plunge.

"_At last, one of the lost children had returned."_ The soft voice rang out unable to tell if it was male or female.

"Are you Spira?" Yuna asked mentally wishing she could at least feel her legs.

"_Yes, my child. That which man has dubbed me is now my name. Finally one of our most favored children has been able to tap into their lost power, Princess Yunalesca, I congratulate you."_

"Please there is something I must ask of you." She pleaded feeling her stomach cramp. "I have to ask you… is the soul of Cloud Strife in you veins on the Lifestream or your heart the Farplain Glen? Please I need to know." She heard a light bell like laugh come from the planet.

"_Child the now so called ancients just won't let souls come back to me, will they? They just can't let them leave their old life anymore but return them to the old. With them you will most likely find the answers you search so passionately for."_ Before Yuna could so much as scramble up any sound the green dissolved back to black and she opened her glittering eyes. The planet had destroyed the connection.

"How did it go?" Aerith asked curiously placing her hand on the 19 year olds' shoulder. Yuna smiled getting up out of the closet to the couch shaking a bit.

"It was so odd but so natural at the same time! I can't really describe it you know?" The siblings where now on the couch as Aerith nodded holding her.

"Yes I understand what you mean, like you're floating though space. Or just drifting underwater but still being able to breath, yes I know the feeling." Yuna giggled looking at her sister's emerald eyes.

"You know I think if you're up to it I need to ask you for another favor." She mumbled as Aerith nodded in anticipation. "I think we need to pay a little visit to our mother."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- I can't say I'm entirely proud of this chapter… but my next update is going to be a ­bit delayed and I can only say my updates will be getting better is after Halloween but I'll try and update when ever I can.


	5. new memories

XxSweetBloodxX- Hey, Hey, Hey

XxSweetBloodxX- Hey, Hey, Hey! –Crickets- …Well yall can just go to hell! No I do love you guys . Well you won't love me soon.

ArcBus: Eek So Sorry I didn't mean to get you lost!

PrincessSerenity110: No Moogles no please Moogles! Heh I wuv em what am I talking about? I hope this cheers up your period!

Hotaru89: Hmm... I don't know if she will. Don't worry Tifa will be getting happy in this chapter!

moonlilly: HAH I FINALLY CAUGHT U! I'm your principal in disguise… nope sorry lying again. Damn! Yeah don't worry I promise the next chapt will be action and drama… cause once again I'm good at making people miserable. But hey for now a little romance huh?

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or locations used in my fic. (Did I not just say that like 5 minutes ago?) Also fluff warning but no lemon.

O.o.O

Quite, cozy, and rather warm was the home Cloud lived in now, and it nearly brought him to the point of madness. Everyday Tifa took care of him making him feel like the child he couldn't even remember being, and everyday her got stronger and fully mobile around the house and the bar downstairs which was almost always busy. Still Tifa always had some excuse to keep him inside the house whether it was running the bar when she went shopping or just wanting to talk. Around the third week when Twilight fell and Cloud started gazing out his bedroom window at the costumers leaving the bar for home when a couple just a bit older then he caught his eye. They were so happy together, holding each other as if they we're the only people in the world. "I was actually hoping I wouldn't have to stuff my self."

"What?" Tifa asked standing behind him in the doorway holding a white dishcloth gazing at him in pure admiration.

"What do you mean by that?" The 24 year old asked arching his golden brow staring into her cherry eyes. She smiled thinly at him crossing her slender arms.

"You just said you didn't what to stuff yourself or something like that. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine and I feel great." He replied caressing her forearm not wanting her to go into a fit of worry. "Bar's closed huh?" Tifa reluctantly nodded touching him back taking his hand in hers.

"Hey I don't want to rush you or anything Cloud and I'm not that great of a cook but I made us dinner downstairs." He smirked at her shyness wondering if he had made her so meek at times. Still he held her other olive hand in his.

"Tifa even though I don't remember being with you I want to start over and be a better person to you then I was before and make new memories to replace the ones I've lost. The brunette smiled back snaking an arm around his hard torso.

"Please Cloud the first thing you can do is stop blaming yourself. For me?" She pleaded as he reluctantly hugged her back feeling great discomfort. "Come on I want to show you something." She teased pulling his hand, as he was hardly able to even smirk.

"Go with out me, I'll be downstairs in a minute." As soon as he could hear her soft footsteps at the bottom floor Cloud grabbed his spiked golden hair letting out a deep sigh. "Gods is this what marriage feels like? Cause it's really fucked up." He mumbled heading downstairs where the aroma of pasta tickled his nose making his mouth water. He could see Tifa standing by a small rounded table for two that she had just finished setting up as she acknowledged him with a smile on her pink lips.

" I hope you still like pasta." She giggled unable to meet Cloud's soul piercing blue eyes. Sensing her discomfort as well he pulled out the wooden chair for her.

"It's nice Tiff." He told her as she accepted his seat blushing while Cloud sat opposite of her. Tifa couldn't help but stare as he took a few bites of his food.

"_If this is so wrong to do then why do I feel so right?" _She thought sheepishly nibbling at her own food. Cloud's deep icy voice took her out of her trance.

"You're a liar you know that?" He said gazing deep into her eyes as she felt her stomach crap to the size of a strawberry.

"What, what do you mean? I haven't lied about anything." She stammered helplessly in a desperate attempt to hold on. He knew the truth, it was written all over his handsome face he knew all along.

"You heard me. You're a liar. You told me you were am awful cook, this is great." Tifa felt as if a giant gorilla had just been shaking her like a rattle and suddenly dropped her as she let out a breath of relief. Although, it was her appetite seemed to leave her permanently while Cloud had finished his place.

"Oh, Arigato. Oh my Gods you, you finished that already?" She gasped wide-eyed. "Gods… oh wow do you have a black hole for a stomach? Uh you know what take mine I'm full." She offered in pure amazement only to be refused.

"Nah I'm good now. So did we ever do this together, just us?" He asked taking a gulp of wine from his crystal glass. It was sweet as it traveled down his throat like a serpent of sweetness to the bottom of his still hungry stomach. She nodded her hung head.

"Well to be honest no but I've always wanted to spend more time with you." She was once again taken back when Cloud touched her hand with his artificial one.

"How did I lose my left hand then?" He asked again taking note of her discomfort. Tifa paused again unable to look in his almost demonic eyes as they searched for an answer.

"I don't know Cloud." She replied for once being honest, "You lost it before I met you." Knowing he must have lost it when she was on his search for Aerith in whatever he did. Shrugging away her curiosity she got up starting to collect his plate stopping when he got up.

"Relax I'll get it Tif." He took from her the dishes as she blushed again watching him clean them in the sink from behind the bar counter. "_Why is she looking at me like that?"_ He thought watching her from the corner of his eye, "_It's like she's watching a stranger."_

"You really didn't have to do that you know," She said putting them away when he was done. "You should be resting." A smirk formed on the ex-SOLDER's face as he shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter does it? It's done."

"Do you want to go upstairs to just talk or something?" She asked shyly overjoyed when he accepted. Tifa smiled grabbing his hand leading him upstairs to his room. The two sat silently on the blue bed in an awkward silence both unsure what to say.

"You play the piano?" He finally asked gazing at the high polished instrument.

"Not in a long time. It makes me depressed when I do play it." Not wanting to prod any farther Cloud nodded feeling her soft hand on his icy cheek. For the ex-SOLDER it seemed as if it were in slow motion as the boxer brought her angel pink lips to his. Slowly her wrapped his arm around her pulling her on top.

Carefully he opened his florescent mako blue eyes noticing she had done the same meeting his with her glowing mismatched eyes of sapphire blue and emerald green as the light sent of vanilla tickled delightfully under his nose. Closing his eyes again reality not a second later smacked him in the face before breaking the kiss.

Everything seemed normal; Tifa who looked at him in utter confusion eyes where their normal chocolate covered cherry color and the smell of wintergreen had replaced the sent of vanilla.

"What's wrong?" She asked unsatisfied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop." He sighed taking her shoulder.

"Cloud you're the farthest thing from a virgin but if you're not ready I understand."

"No," He interrupted as his hand traveled down to her breast before she let out a light moan. "I'm ready but it was just a… I can't describe it." She nodded as her hand traveled up his toned thigh.

"Are we onward then, to our new memories?" He kissed her back as she straddled him with her face lighting up feeling him.

"Yeah, onward, to new memories." He replies pulling her thin white shirt over her head.

O.o.O

"_I'm sorry I got you excited-"_

"_I just want to feel your skin against mine-" "My heart can't beat with out you, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes I'll marry you Cloud!"_

"_You know I'll always love you right Yu -"_

_All he could see was just a glance of a short but beautiful 18-19 year old woman smiling at him; her pale skin seemed to glow just as her mismatched eyes beamed up at Cloud while he slipped a diamond ring on her slender figure. He could almost feel her short soft brown laired hair._

O.o.O

Cloud shot up so fast it took him a while to recover from the dizziness. "What sort of dream was that? He questioned looking at Tifa sleeping soundly beside him naked. He r hand still rested on his thigh before he carefully got up slipping on his boxers before sitting on the pianos cushioned bench. The blonde could hardly bring himself to look at his partner as her felt his stomach knot with guilt. "Why do I feel so guilty? We're together so why did I just dream about some other chick? He was hot… no beautiful…idiot."

"Why are you thinking of some other girl when you where just… fuck it." He picked himself up placing a small kiss on Tifa's cheek watching a tiny smile form on her face. "Thank you Tifa, for giving me my life back."

O.o.O

Besaid. Besaid was always a beautiful place when her head and spirit needed to be freed. Yuna sat cross-legged on the island white sand watching the clear blue ocean wave upon the sand. The golden sand hugged Yuna even though the heat could hardly be felt. She was dressed in her songstress garment when she finally got up watching as a pair of pure white seagulls flew up above her. Still another presents could be felt as the summoner turned to see a tall 5'11 slender built man with longish brown hair dressed all in black except for his white t-shirt. His stormy teal eyes shot into hers. "Leon?" Yuna questioned quietly although still hearing her voice dreamily echo. He nodded his head still coming towards her.

"_Forgive me Yuna."_ He said gruffly reaching out, caressing her smooth pale arm.

"Leon I, I can't." She replied finding she was not able to back away. He only bowed his head still towering over her.

"_You remember don't you? Remember what it was like long ago? When I held you like this everyday?"_ Yuna looked away but was unable to escape from looking at him for very long. _"Tell me you don't remember."_ She couldn't say a word even as his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"Leon I don't want to I love-" She was cut off when the gunblades man captured her lips in his. She tried to pull away but couldn't, something inside her was telling her to stay as she as well wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The world seemed to not even pass until…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

This time it was Yuna who rose to quickly only instead of being dizzy she whacked her head off her headboard.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza positively! Update yeah… Review please!


	6. A mother's comfort

XxSweetBloodxX – Hehehe don't kill me

XxSweetBloodxX – Hehehe don't kill me? Yeah another long update I know I know. But first lets shine a little light on my pretty slaves- err I mean reviewers Ahh!!

Cai-nikz: Aww don't cry I don't like tears unless they're from my cousin! Hmm… from the reaction of Cloud and Tifa maybe they should stay? Hmmm…

ArcBus: -Smirks- yeah Aww the power of dream cheese.

PrincessSerenity110: More happy time!

Moonlilly: Hehehe I know I know. Hate…yes feel the hate MWAHAHAHA!

Personal note: Not too much action but this is like the top 10 most important chapters in this fic.

Disclaimer: Only thing I didn't miss son of a -… Ok I don't want to get sued so I have no rights what so ever to the characters and locations of this story.

"Do you really think it would be there?" Yuna asked looking at the map sphere in the center of her purple bed, Aerith nodded touching the blue tined sphere.

"Yes the ruins outside of Bone Village are the planet's strongest place for communicating with the Cetra. We're sure to find some answers here." The younger sister sighed biting her plump bottom red lip.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if this doesn't work," She mumbled sadly bowing her head, "And Shuyin… urgh I just refuse to tell Leon and Rikku where I am!"

"They don't know that you're here?"

"No one but Barkeep and I prefer it that way."

"Yuna, you should have left a note at the least…Gods do you know how much they must be worrying? For 5 days they must think you fell off the ship!" Aerith scolded.

"Come on I promise I'll call them when all this is through." The sable haired 19 years old pleaded tuning off the sphere with her foot.

"You win," The flower girl replied getting up, " It takes 3 hours by gummi to get there." The summoner rose too pondering her older sister's question.

"Hmm… in an hour maybe, there is something I want to do first." Once Aerith had left Yuna sighed starting to unwrap her natural dark plait from its' crimson ribbon, brushing it out with her silver brush. She placed it on her burrow gazing at herself in the mirror simultaneously picking up a pair of scissors. "It's time for a little change." She mumbled starting to cut at the thick dark hair just past her shoulders. With every cut a heavy lock fell away as Yuna almost felt it free her from the person of despair she'd become in the past month. Finally done she tied up her hair in an elegant messy bun letting 2 of her long dark bangs hang in front of her pale face, making a face being reminded of her first wedding. Slipping back into her gunner short she smiled laughing a bit.

"I look great." She said for the first time truly admiring herself. Her gaze now drifted to her two belts blushing that Leon had been her inspiration for them. "This is me now." Those were her final thoughts and words on the subject before stepping downstairs. "OK Aerith I think we can…oh great." On the bottom floor beside the couch stood Leon with a look of anger on his normally unreadable face crossing his arms with the Gunblade by the door. His stormy teal eyes gazed at the 19 year old in wonder before she dared to break the silence haunting them. "So erm… how'd ya get-"

"Aerith called me." The 24 year old interrupted; although it was obvious he couldn't take his dark eyes off her. The figure of a young woman in pink entered the room, as Yuna was just able to get downstairs.

"Wow Yuna you look beautiful. I mean it…wow!" She complimented seeing a blush come across the summoner's face. Yuna couldn't help but feel a little angry toward her older sister; it was as if she had just totally betrayed her in spite.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be rude Leon but why are you here? Is Rikku ok?"" She asked nervously feeling like the biggest jerk who ever walked Spira. "Shuyin?" She added anxiously. Leon sunk her spirit like a stone in water as she shook his head.

"What do you think? Rikku was worried about you. Aerith called me you know, 5 days after you disappear with no word what so ever." Pure unadulterated guilt flooded Yuna whom was now angrier with herself than Aerith. Another blush came across here from embarrassment knowing she had gotten perhaps her best friend in a frantic to find her and her cousin giving him a hard time.

"I'm sorry Leon. I know there is no excuse at all for what I did but-" Yuna started to apologize meeting his cold gaze with her twinkling mismatched eyes when he stopped her again.

"I also came to help you two out. Rikku and I have the airship now." He sighed as if he'd give anything to just leave. The summoner raised her head up trying to give him a small smile staring deep into him. Although he was good at hiding it, his friend knew all to well how to read him.

"Oh I thought Rikku's brother owned the Celsius." Aerith interrupted twitching her head sensing the anger brewing between the two.

"Brother did own it but he and his father salvaged a much older one." Leon started on for Yuna to take some form of revenge and finish for him.

"He took over the new ship along with Buddy and Shinra leaving the Celsius to Rikku. But she's not here right now. Your cousin is in Besaid looking for you." Both Leon and Yuna shot each other a string of dark and defiant glares as if deciding whether to start a fight or not.

"Well said." The elder spat leaning on the blue couch rolling his teal eyes before Aerith let out a small cough.

"Actually Leon you can bring Yuna and I to Bone Village. I believe it only takes an hour by air." The 19 year old scowled crossing her thin arms.

"That won't be necessary." She denied as The 24 year old took back the last word.

"You both better board now then." The gunblade wielder headed to the door shooting Yuna a final dark glance before leaving with a slam.

"So," The elder started watching the tall brunette leave and the spiteful glare her sister cast on the door. " Is there something going on between you and Leon?" A strong blush flooded the 19 years old's pale face. Yuna started at Aerith as if she had 5 moogle heads growing from her neck

"Yevon are you serious? Leon? No…NO! Not since… Ewww you know what I'm not talking about this." She rushed knowing she didn't sound to convincing. "Look he was my best friend growing up and that's it." Aerith only shrugged before both sisters left following Leon's path out the door.

O.o.O

"Yunie what were you thinking! Running off with out a word and…wow you look good." Rikku had started her endless but expected scolding ignoring Aerith who stood tall and gracefully beside the world map on the bridge not wanting to cause trouble. Yuna made her way to the balcony finding a seat on the cold iron rail. A lot of things had changed since her failed attempt to find Tidus.

Everyone used to be so overjoyed at the mere thought of a new adventure, now it usually met with tiresome despair because it always ended in someone getting hurt or the reason they were going anywhere was for an awful purpose. The Celsius had lost it's cheerful atmosphere as more than half of the original crew were now gone. Not that Rikku and Leon weren't doing their best but simply choosing a place and putting it on Autopilot had just not the same appeal. It was obvious most of the fun had been in Brother's wild attitude and constant wrong turns. But something was also different in today's flight, Leon and Rikku.

The newlyweds weren't even next to each other, Rikku in Brother's old place and Leon at the bottom step of the balcony not even giving her a passing glance. Taking note of this Yuna's attention shifted to Aerith who was happily gazing out to the clouds. The summoner couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy.

She was as graceful like a swan in everything she did. No wonder Cloud loved her so much. Yuna went pink in shame at her emotions. Aerith was her older sister and opened her life and home up for the little sister she hardly knew… and also made it clear that she had no romantic feelings towards the ex-SOLDER who gave up everything to bring her back. Just as the 19 year old pondered theses thoughts, touching her soft dark brown hair the airship started making sudden jerks forward and back non stop, the sisters both had to hang on to the rails for dear life.

"What's going on?!" Yuna exclaimed before being thrown off her seat expecting her body's intense collision with the steel floor. Only instead of hard steel Leon had caught her in his strong arms holding her close to his hard chest until the jerking stopped a minute later.

"Hehehe." Rikku chuckled peeping her blonde head from her hiding place. " Sorry about that everyone, Autopilot had been a little…bugged."

"Oh yeah Ri just a tad." Yuna laughed freeing herself from Leon's safe grip as the gunblade man looked away in shame.

"Is everyone ok then?" Aerith asked touching a small bruise on her fair forehead that instantly vanished.

"Yeah, Leon and my neck broke the fall." Everyone shook their head's not able to hold back a moan and groan feeling some kind of new bruise form on them. "Look I think we're here." Yuna groaned feeling a twinge in her hip. Outside a small village of no more than 20 homes surrounding a Shoopuff ribcage was finally visible, along with the surrounding forest.

"OK!," Rikku piped putting some order to her mini shirt. "I'll follow Yunie and Aerith so we can finally-"

"They have to go alone Rikku." Leon sighed already annoyed pushing the button that dropped the hatch for the two half Cetra to leave, "Only they have the gift that will reveal the Ancients, not you."

"Leon." Yuna sighed watching as her once cousin frowned at the floor. Her hand toughed Rikku's but the fact of the matter was that her husband was right. " Next one ok? I promise." The Al-Bhed only sadly nodded as the two women reluctantly left.

"I don't think your cousin is too found of me you know." Aerith being followed by her sister as she climbed up a bone latter up on of the dirt tiers.

"I'm really not sure what to say except just give her a while to think." The summoner replied as the flower girl pulled her up. "I think she just has a couple of issues that she needs to work out now." The elder only shrugged now noticing most of the archeologists at work were now staring at them. "Oh boy." Yuna mumbled before a chubby middle-aged man came waddling over covered head to toe in dirt with only with pepper hair showing as he removed his beige hat.

"Lady Yuna it is truly an honor to meet you!" He exclaimed shaking her fragile hand like a dog on a bone.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." She replied honestly flashing him a smile.

"I know this may sound odd but I was wondering if I could ask a favor." She was hesitant before her conscious got the better of her nodding yes. "Oh thank Yevon! You see my daughter is 8 and has been ill for nearly a month now. The doctors aren't sure what it is and…she's getting worse everyday."

"Oh Gods," She replied in utter remorse knowing the pain of loosing a child. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well yes actually you see, Faye is a really big fan of yours. The whole family is actually and well," The digger pulled out a marker and folded piece of paper from his pocket, "If she had your autograph then I'm sure she's start to get the twinkle back in her eyes milady." Aerith and Yuna looked at each other seeing the man was trying to convince himself more then the reluctant songstress. A smile crossed the 19 years old's face.

"Of course, whatever I can do." She answered signing the back of the paper: Faye get better soon so you can be at the next show! Yuna". The man smiled at her reading the message bowing.

"Thank you so much milady! You don't know what this means to my little girl."

"Oh wait!" Aerith called back for the man, "We sorta need a lunar harp."

O.o.O

Aerith had explained the need for the odd instrument as a way for the forest to pen up to you. If you got in with out one, chances are you'd be lost and never found. But what had truly surprised the sisters was how the beauty of the ancient woods opened up to the hidden Forgotten City. A strange sensation had gone through them both when they entered the sea-shelled capital.

"Wow," Yuna gasped in awe at its beauty once they reached a giant conch house guarded by a lake "So this is the legendary City?" Aerith nodded holding herself and unusually quite. "You are sure we'll meet Ifalna here… Aerith?" The younger brunette asked concerned as her elder fell to her knees tracing the surface of the water with her finger.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I didn't mean to drift off. Yes I'm certain we'll meet Mother here. Only I'm not sure what prayer to use to summon her." Both women frowned staring off into the lake.

"_Mother can you here us? Can you here your daughters' call for you? We need you now more then ever." _Yuna prayed silently before a certain glow caught her eye. Once again it was her pendant emitting it's light as told the 19 year old into the lake.

"Aerith" She called to her sister who only looked on wide-eyed. "What's happening?" The summoner slid from her comfortable boot as she grew closer to the lake. "Dear Gods." She whimpered as if almost by instinct her tiny feet stepped onto the cool surface walking clear across it like she had done at the Kilika sending.

Still a warm uneasy smile shown on Yuna feeling herself levitate when the pendant let got on final blinding light and the summoner felt cold marble under her bare feet. Daring to open her eyes she knew she was alone in a black throne room where the tiered Ancient queen sat alone in a gold ruby studded throne.

"Yunalesca! How are you even here!" Ifalna asked trying to hide her excitement as her daughter picked herself off the marble floor.

"Hello, Mom." She greeted coldly worrying about Aerith Her mother cautiously approached as if afraid she would vanish in a second.

"How did you know to use your necklace?"

"OK what is this thing and where is Aerith?" Yuna demanded seriously worried. Ifalna sighed.

"She is in the City, only you can enter because you are the chosen heir. Your pendant on the other hand is a door between Spira and the promise land." The 19 year old gawked feeling a bit repulsed.

"Father gave this to me when you left…how can it be a door?"

"HOLY's pure untainted power has been embedded into it which is why it's been healing you and keeping you in contact with the Cetra. Also because it's apart of HOLY your aeons from your summoner days were more loyal and trusting of you." She explained lightly touching her white robe. "That was a major factor helping Anima decide to help you when you killed her son. It's your mark."

"Oy vey." Was all Yuna could say feeling herself go lightheaded.

"But that can't be all you wanted to know." Ifalna whispered cupping her petite daughter's shoulder. "I know you've communed with Spira."

"Mother," The brunette asked searching deep into her mom's eyes for honesty, "I can still feel Cloud with me, everywhere. In my dreams and my heart I just know he can't be gone. I just know he isn't dead." The queen looked away as sadness poured into her soul.

"My daughter, Cetra are supposed to be Gods you know, but to be honest we are more like humans then we truly care to admit. You know you saw him fade." Yuna's temper flared as her hands turned to fists.

"You know as well as I do that that doesn't mean anything anymore! Look at Aerith and Tidus!" She exclaimed feeling her face grow hot as her temper swelled like a hurricane.

"Yes but all resurrected from Hades for some unpayable price and it's never the whole them either Yunalesca!" The Queen shouted hardly able to control he voice at her daughter's ignorant hope"Tidus brought back by some unknown price by Sephiroth and Aerith brought back by Cloud for his hand and most of his humanity! Tidus will never be more then a brainless puppet knowing only agony and Aerith will never have her full potential back! No Yuna, Cloud was simply indebted to Hades, he is gone. What you feel is only memories of him, he is forever in the underworld never to return."

Yuna tried to be strong at her mother's harsh words. No… it couldn't...just how could it be true. She couldn't control the flood escaping her mismatched eyes feeling her knees become as stable as a cotton ball.

"Shh, please don't cry. It will get better. Your sorrow will fade." Ifalna tried to comfort holding her daughter close knowing it was of no real endeavor to fight for.

"But Mother if he's gone then why? Is there no chance that you are wrong?" Letting go of her daughter she replied grimly,

"You have a better chance of Leon becoming a songstress I'm afraid." An image of Leon in Rikku's songstress uniform came to mind but was quickly shaken away knowing she was being foolish.

"Cloud sacrificed himself for me and I just want to know that it wasn't in vain…that _he's _dead." A sick and angry feeling settled into Yuna's stomach when Ifalna looked away not answering. "Tell me mother! Is Sephiroth still alive?" Still no answer to bring her any relief

"Why the hell does he want me! Why do I have to be the one to do this! " She cried more tears of frustration grabbing her small nose bone and nodding her head. The 19 year old had to rely on the black glassy wall for support as her legs felt like twigs.

"You're near 20 and you deserve to know the truth on why your fiancé and baby girl died. When the last of the Cetra were dying out Jenova too was about to fall from their sacrifice, But before she finally disappeared she released a finally curse on the planet.

A)Geostigma and B) Crisastigma. Geostigma is now easily contained but the Crisastigma couldn't be destroyed, I believed by one scholar it was dubbed 'Ancientitis'." Yuna nodded remembering reading the passage of the book Shinra had given her with the passage in it.

"Using the last of the power the Cetra had they were able to repel the curse to Jenova before sealing her. Things started to go wrong when a follower of Jenova made a prediction before killing himself :_ "Although our great Mother's warnings you did not heed, her avenger will return to repay the deed. A son of Darkness and Light will be conceived and bring back and carry the curse to succession unleashing her full wrath of though who stood in his ancestor's path." _

Yuna only shook her head and the prophecy watching as her mother reminisced.

"It was dismissed as nonsense until the JENOVA project 10,000 years later when Sephiroth was born and a woman called Lucrecia was used as a surrogate mother."

"So wait…" Yuna said arching her brow finally able to support herself, "They wouldn't, Sephiroth has already unleashed the curse " The 19 year old asked as questions flooded her mind.

"No. Sephiroth was born of Jenova so he is a only a son of darkness. The child will bend to his and Jenova's will. Don't you see, he needs the chosen Cetra child of light to conceive a child with him."

There was a long pause at the end of Ifalna's warning. Yuna's small hand fell to the wall.

"Sephiroth wanted mine and Cloud's daughter gone so I could… so I could have his child? No! Never! I'll die before he touches me!" She exclaimed hitting the wall.

"Do you really think your objections are anything to him Yuna?" Ifalna sighed. "His race and his rule are on the line and will do anything to sleep with you for the child…even if it means your rape." Yuna could hardly breath as she felt her heart pound with fear

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Well I hoped you liked the chapter and once again sorry for the long updates but you know high school sucks and please review cause it's my lover.


	7. A sweethearts confession and Kiss

XxSweetBloodxX – Yes, Yes! Praise the news from the streets! Shout it from the mountaintops! I Sweet Blood updated!!! Ya'll like me! You really like me! Of course I wouldn't be anywhere with out my lovely army of penguin ninja's and pretty reviewers.

Cai-nikz: Aww don't cry I don't like tears unless they're from my cousin! Hmm… from the reaction of Cloud and Tifa maybe they should stay? Hmmm…

ArcBus: Yeah I like Mountains too

PrincessSerenity110: I'm really glad you like so far because you know I really don't want to loose my edge lol.

Hotaru89: Maybe…I might feel like not destroying people's lives that day

Personal note: Oy well as you are about to read Yuna's life is about to go into a whole different direction.

Disclaimer: ME POOR…NO SUE!

O.o.O

Only the purple blankets cocooning the young summoner offered much comfort. She had refused to tell Arith about anything about what Mother had told her 4 days ago, and luckily the flower girl knew enough not to push the matter. Everything seemed like it was plotting a battle against her: From trying to reconnect with Rikku to not letting the thought of Sephiroth touch her make her vomit. Still in a small sense the warm darkness that cradled Yuna offered some help. It was if it was the one thing that could give her a chance to think of a way to fix things. A small knock on the wooden door interrupted her dreamless sleep, especially when a deep male voice asked

"Yuna…you up?"" The brunette glared at Leon standing in her doorway before shifting to her sphere alarm clock that read 4:44.

"Holy Chocobo I guess I am now." She groaned unable to face the candlelit hallway light. "Oy sorry Leon I didn't mean to be such a grump. What's wrong?" The 24 year old sighed tossing his childhood friend her pale pink pajama bottoms that littered the floor.

"Shuyin woke up. He's asking for you specifically." Yuna jumped up not caring that Leon was getting a full view of her purple cactour panties as she jumped into her jeans.

"Yevon I don't care if I get there shoeless!" She exclaimed as the gunblade wielder smirked closing the door so she could fully dress.

Time seemed to have not end when Yuna, Arith, and the sour faced Rikku arrived at Kilika's clinic.

"Oh well he's only asking for Lady Yuna so perhaps it's best if she only goes then hmm?" Shilinda advised leading the now wide-awake brunette through rows of still catatonic patients.

"_Will he even remember anything?"_ Yuna dreaded quietly to herself until at long last the visage of a tall well defined blonde 20 year old could be seen sitting up in a white bed."Shuyin…?" She gasped as Shilinda left them, " How…How are you here?" Shuyin's blue eyes glazed a bit, it was unmistakable that they were much paler then their previous encounter.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He answered gravely shaking his head "So not even you know why I'm in Spira huh?"

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember then?" The 19 year old sighed sitting next to him. "Please anything you can tell me can perhaps help us both." His golden face scowled looking at the bamboo wall ahead of him.

"I was walking in the Farplain with Lenne when something like a black and blue hole appeared out of nowhere and the next thing I know some cheeky nurse is standing over me." There was a short pause before his now powder blue eyes grew. "Lenne…is she here?!" The blitzer demanded grabbing Yuna's forearm in a bond-crushing snare when she whimpered back,

"Not that I know of. It's just you!" She cringed again when he finally released her. "I'm sorry," She sheepishly whispered looking away, " You were supposed to be my salvation to be honest." Shuyin tried to make eyes contact but her eyes refused anything but the window above him.

"Why?" He asked a little shaken.

"Does it matter? No not now anyway. You're in Kilika . Some Al-Bheds found you floating in the ocean on driftwood. They said you were with another man. Can you remember who?"

"No, I don't remember anything. It's blank. Except for a smell. It was foul…like someone was burning."

"Burning?" She repeated arching her slender brow. He nodded solemnly.

"That's it." Yuna smiled touching his trembling hand with her own petite one.

"Thank you so much Shuyin. Once you're better and ready to go you're more then welcome to stay with the Gullwings. Until then, I'm going to try seeing you when I can, this is going to be all right."

"You sound confident." He snapped, "How can you be so sure?" Yuna's mismatched eyes twinkled as she could just make out a red sphere rising from the ocean.

"I'm confident because I know somehow this will work out, even if I have to take matters into my own hands mind you." The 19 year old sighed again when Shilinda dismissed her saying it was time for Shuyin to get his rest.

"So tell me what happened." An icy voice asked when she stepped outside. She turned seeing Leon leaning causally against the Clinic entrance crossing his strong arms with stormy eyes shut. She nodded looking to the slowly rising sun peaking it's way above the horizon.

"There isn't much to tell. Shuyin…Shuyin doesn't really remember anything." The young woman crossed her arms hearing Leon's heavy boots clank after her.

"He may remember and just not say," He stopped seeing his friend go wide -eyed. "I'm sure that's not the case though." He added quickly. However he was a little taken back when the brunette asked,

"Does Rikku complete you?" Her pale face blushed as her last dream of him slithered into her mind.

"That's not an easy question." Leon replied casually hiding the shock.

"What's complicated? It's an easy question…Squall. Just answer it." She pushed angrily as he towered over her. His face seemed to twitch before running his fingers through his shiny dark brown hair.

"I care for he deeply and I'd gladly give my life for her." He seemed to be trying to convince himself more of that then Yuna before realizing the two had walked out to the outer most dock. Yuna could only turn away being no stranger to that phrase being meant for her. The pain from the morning after Cloud and she first slept together was fresh in her mind, just as the pain.

"Rinoa still has your heart then hmm?" She tempted using the forbidden name that Rikku had hardly heard herself. Rinoa was just…forgotten in sense. Leon looked to the ocean for support listening to the waves knock against the dock.

"She has a piece of me that I'll never get back now. There for it isn't mine to give is it?" He finally answered before his stormy eyes fell to Yuna. Her skin seemed almost like porcine and the odd sunrise lighting made her mismatched eyes appeared a piercing dark green while his almost seemed aglow.

"That wasn't the case with you and Cloud, Yuna. His connection to Arith was one out of guilt, not love, No… I saw him give his everything to you and your baby. He was yours and yours alone." A single tear fell down the summoner's eye setting off a small chain reaction.

"You'll find him." Leon whispered taking her into his rock like chest.

"Thank you," She whimpered getting a hold of herself, "It's good to know you're by my side." The 24 year old could help the smirk that crossed his face.

"I've always been on your side and I always will. It's just they way I am."

"After everything that happened?" She questioned quickly afraid of the answer. She stared straight into his teal eyes unable to get lost like she did with Cloud.

"I said everything didn't I?" Yuna could feel his strong steady heart beat as his rough lips ever so lightly brushed against hers. She could feel her heart nearly beat out of her chest as his mouth came over hers claiming every inch of it. Hold him harder she just started to respond when her mind went wild.

"_Yevon what am I doing?! This is Leon for Gods' sakes…Leon! NO I've got to…"_

They both tore apart hearing a shrill of a voice call from quite a distance away

"Le-le! Yunie! Where are you?" Rikku shrieked finally running over to the awkward couple. The blonde shook away the question to as why Yuna was shaking and smiled brightly at them both. Taking Leon's reluctant hand she piped,

"So did Shuyin say anything? Huh?" She was as hyper as a 6 year old who guzzled down a galleon of soda.

"Not much," Yuna replied not able to look at Rikku. A pause drew between them before The 19 year old knew it was time to end things. "I think it's best… if I just go home now." The whole walk back to the ship she held back a guilty smile and laugh holding her arms in guilt…and joy.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Well I hoped you liked the chapter and once again sorry for the long updates but you know high school sux and I have choir concert in the morning and I'm going to stop whining now. Please Review PLEASE!!!


	8. Tifa unfolded

XxSweetBloodxX – I can't say how sorry I am for such a long update but I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now. I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a happy I shall not mention the evil day of February 14th day. I'm going to try to make my updates faster but I can't make any promises. Also my spell check is acting up so if some words are really effed up…my bad.

Personal note: For the Yuna/Cloud fans I think you'll be happy! Also the f- bomb is dropped in this chapter so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: ME POOR…NO SUE!

O.o.O

"Cloud come back to bed," Tifa moaned reaching out for the blonde 6'3 ex-SOLDER who sat on the piano bench playing with her ebony hair. For near 3 week it was constant sex every night or whenever Tifa was able to get a break from the booming bar, which also now employed Cloud.

"You should sleep Tiff, you're starting to wear me out." He grinned watching her devil like smile.

"Chocobo head." She mumbled into her pillow before seeing the 24 year old's face suddenly grow serious. "What's wrong?" The bartender asked lifting up her olive face.

"Chocobo head," Cloud repeated thinking, "Since when do you call me chocobo head?" A distant voice almost upset cried the phrase in his head.

"Hun…what's wrong?" Tifa touched his gauntlet seeing him get lost in his own head. "Cloud?" She asked again feeling as if she were about to vomit.

"I'm sorry," He finally answered with the light returning to his blue eyes. "I… It just seemed so familiar."

"Oh," Tifa yawned unable to keep her heavy eyelids open. "Maybe it's from you mother then." She was hardly aware when he asked,

"My mother?"

"Yeah? The house next to us, the empty one is where you lived before …well she died." The bartender was finally out not knowing what she'd done. Pulling on his black clothing Cloud left the home for the empty village of Nibelheim. The night was still youbg , only 12:30 when he found the house Tifa was talking about, old, abonden, and victorian loonking. His very blood seemed to cool when finding how familer everything seemed, and when the bulky green door was locked.

"Oh Gods come on!" He growled bludgeoning the knob with his metalic hand when a loud creak sounded opening the door. "Ok…" He thought a bit creeped out by the dark and dusty building. "The thundaga spell still works?" He mumbled switching on a yellow old light.

The blonde looked around the place that was once his home feeling a shiver run down his spine at the erie sense of everything being…right. The mercenary could almost hear a friendly female voice whisper in his ear.

"She…she was here." Cloud closed his soul peircing eyes. Everything was as id it were underwater, blury and distorted. "She talked to me while I was here." He reminised sitting on the creeky old futon. In his head Cloud could just make out an average golden blonde woman in a plain green dress before everything went black. Fusterated at himslef Clouf was just able to spoit a brown box hidden under the futon. Hesitant the 24 year old pulled it out issing down on the floor. Cutting away it's red sealing ribbon he discovered it to be full of opened envolopes. Pulling one out by random Cloud found it's contents to be a photo of a boy around 4 years old. He couldn't help but think how much he and the boy looked a like when seeing the words : "Jason Cloud Strife, age 5 at the Chocobo ranch" Written in gold letters on the back. Cocking his golden brow he pulled out another document, a birth certificate.

"Cloud Jason Strife, August 23, Nibelheim."

His cold eyes looked at his father's name, but it was his mother's that nearly made his heart stop. "Makena." Cloud whispered feeling as if someone where pounding a nial into his head.

"_Cloud help me please."_ A crying voice echoed sending the ex-SOLDER to his knees.

"Arrrrgh!" He screamed covering his ears, closing his eyes knowing the voices wouldn't stop. "We'll name her Makena after my mother!" He yelled back in response wishing he would pass out.

"_I'm so sorry Cloud."_ Perhaps the most gentle and most beautiful voice he had ever heard replied as if she's been crying.

"No I don't blame you!" The mercenary gasped as the pain worsened now unable to keep his eyes shut. "Ahh!" He screamed seeing a brown haired newborn infant on the hardwood floor not moving. "No!" He cried slamming his back onto on of the wooden beams unable to take his eyes off the fading child.

"It's okay. The soft voice gently wept Cloud could feel a pair of soft thin arm hold him with his face nuzzled into a vanilla scented nape. "I've got you now Cloud. You're safe." She whispered caressing his temple. The woman was honest, the pain stopped. Looking up he was sure he must have died. The woman's glowing mismatched blue/green orbs stared at him with the up most affection. "Only Cloud," The angelic 18-year-old looking woman tried to break away from him but the mercenary held her only tighter.

"I know you." Cloud answered now in turn holding the woman close to his chest. "I've dreamed of you before, heard your voice calling out for me. I… I can't let you go. The darkness hurts too much now that I've seen you, the light." He wanted to cry but the woman's plump red lips kissed him allowing him to deepen it to both of their pleasure,

"No," A tear ran down her own eyed brushing away a dark brown strand that escaped from her messy bun. " You forgot. Until you can finally accept the truth and remember we can't be each other's again. You've forgotten me Cloud... you've forgotten us! Please baby why can't you just come home again?" The couple held each other closer.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept forgiveness but I can't let you go. Don't let the pain come back." Cloud begged unable to get close enough to the stranger.

"Just don't forget, not completely. I'll never truly leave you I …I'll never stop fighting your pain. It's okay Cloud, you're the innocent one." She warned hugging him. Cloud could barely contemplate the situation.

"I know you. Gods how is it that I know you?"

"I guess you've always know me here." She answered touching his pounding heart with her tiny pale hand. The woman somehow was able to escape his hold and rose to her feet. "Just find me Cloud…before_ he_ does."

"Don't go!" He cried again reaching for her. The woman's form was already starting to fade when she said,

"I never will, just you don't leave me." She was gone now leaving Cloud alone who slowly got up to his feet.

"No," He quivered suddenly feeling cold. "Her name…why is she so familiar?"

"Cloud?" Another female voice asked. The 24 year old got up turning unable to hide his angry scowl from his handsome face. "What on earth are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's my house isn't it?" Cloud snapped back at Tifa lurching towards her.

"Yeah," She replied nodding her head. "But it's late, Come on already we can talk in the morning." She ordered getting ready to go.

"No Tifa we'll talk now." The blonde couldn't help but show his anger and raise his voice despite his fiancée's quivering pink lips. "I'm going to ask you this once okay? One chance is all you have or I'm gone. Are you hiding something from me?" The female boxer froze hardly able to breath.

"_Oh Gods he knows! But how?"_ "No." She replied as tears filled her dark eyes. "How could you even suggest that? After all this, after I gave myself to you can't even trust me?" Her back now faced him as he toned arms crossed. "_What am I doing?" She thought, "This isn't me."_ Tifa questioned herself as her cherry eyes scanned every corner of the room. Cloud sighed running his hand into his scalp.

"Tifa I trust you. He continued gentler, "Maybe it's me but-"

"But what?" She interrupted hastily.

"I can't describe it," He admitted unable to look at her. "I've been seeing sudden flashes of light, images, and shadows from out of no where. Like memories trying to resurface. I'm not sure why I never told you but… it's almost as if I'm looking for something and I just don't know what it is." Tifa's heart pounded trying as hard as she could not to yell, "_It's Yuna you're looking for! YUNA, The woman whom you promised your heart and life to. Oh not to mention the mother of your dead child!!!" _

"You're going to leave me again aren't you?" She whispered feeling herself swell with rage. She snapped, as the strong urge to slap the ex-SOLDER grew harder to resist.

"I'm not saying that but maybe I need to act on this feeling, I don't want you to suffer on my account." Cloud was almost to repulse to look as Tifa who blocked the way out. "I won't be gone forever, just until I can get an understanding of things."

"But what if…?" The brunette stumbled when the ex-SOLDER cupped her shoulder. "Will you even return to me? Will you even keep in contact with me? See you don't even know for sure." She said seeing the blonde hang his head. "Just promise me that no matter what you find…you what forget about me or what we have ok? But…do you have to go now?"

"Yeah Tifa. I have to go tonight… I can't explain it but it's something I need. I…I can't stand to be here another second."

"Cloud don't!" Tifa shrieked before a long unsettling silence fell on both of them. "I can't bare you gone. The thought of you risking your life for money again makes my skin crawl." Cloud scoffed at her plea.

"How stupid do you think I am? It's written all over your face that you're hiding something from me."

"I AM NOT!" She screamed back regretting it almost instantly.

"STOP fucking lying to me!" The 24 year old yelled back as his angry eyes glowered at her. "JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!!" He demanded as his hand slammed against the old blue wall. Tifa couldn't take it anymore; it was the straw that broke her back.

"FINE THEN! WE WERE NEVER ENGAGED!" perhaps the heaviest burden that ever rested on Tifa Lockheart's shoulders had finally been lifted. She felt almost too light for comfort by the glare received from Cloud's soul piercing eyes.

"What?" He snapped breaking the bitter quiet in disbelief.

"I lied." Tifa confessed hearing her fist crack. "When I said we were engaged I lied. We were only friends I guess." Her voice was serene, void of any emotion or regret. The freedom from the lie was all too comforting.

"I knew something didn't feel right." Cloud finally answered. "Perhaps it was the way I felt to a liar like you, I couldn't bring myself to have romantic feelings to you…let alone love you." Tifa's cherry eyes started to water shooting into his own oceanic eyes. "Don't even start crying, don't waste anymore of my time." Cloud spat disgusted by the boxer.

"It wasn't me you were engaged to. There was someone else." She mumbled feeling light headed.

"What's her damn name?!" The mercenary demanded grabbing her forearm with his gauntlet not realizing his own dark strength.

"I don't remember!" She lied nearly screaming at the lethal pressure on her arm. He shook his head chuckling.

"And you know what Miss Lockheart it doesn't even matter anymore because we're together in your sick mind aren't we?" Cloud arched his brow letting the woman go. "No. I'm going back to the bar, grab my sword upstairs, walk out of your life and never think of you again. I'm going on my own life now never going to think about finding out about my past again. To my ex-fiancée that you talk about…I could careless if she is rotting in a ditch some where."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- In case anyone was wondering the memory Cloud has of "Chocobo head." Can be found in my first story when Yuna rips her dress from being pregnant and flips out on Cloud calling him a stupid Chocobo head. Please Review PLEASE!!! Well I hoped you liked the chapter and once again sorry for the long updates but you know high school sux.


	9. Nooj's offer

XxSweetBloodxX – Hello world

XxSweetBloodxX – Hello world! I warmly shake your hand… wait a second… Okay screw that idea and read and review please!

Personal note: Sorry for the long update the next one should be quicker.

Disclaimer: ME POOR…NO SUE!

Knightwish- Thank you I will continue to try my best

Hotaru89- Thank you for the encouragement and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter

Sessana- was it really? If so that's good cause that's what I'm trying for

ArcBus- you didn't mention mountains to me… or did you…not?

Moonlilly- Yes don't I have a gift for throwing Yuna into these Dandy situations? God knows I've given her such happiness… -shifty eyes-

Killer Fire Fox- Yay you live!! Thank you for still sticking with my story and you don't know how glad I am that you like it!

Also I wanted to poll right now because I have an option of putting a lemon in or not but if I do the rating will go up a little early then I'd intended. As my readers I leave this decision up to you and you alone. Please decided carefully and what ever you want I'll more than happily do, thank you.

O.o.O (Dream)

It was the blinding white light dispersing into a clear fog that revealed a young summoner standing strait back to back in a flowery field with another taller figure.

"It's amazing," A deep ice like voice mumbled, " It's amazing how fate brought us together." Tears started to swell in Yuna's mismatched eyes as she felt her hands be entwined with Cloud's. She couldn't move, not even her head to see his handsome face.

"I hate where its' brought us, I don't know how much longer I can stand it anymore." She replied staring into the white oblivion. "I don't even know where you are anymore." Cloud scoffed as his thumb caressed his lover's hand ever so gently.

"I don't think I could even tell you then. It's dark, there's no light without you in my arms. I can't see any thing…I'm afraid I'm blind here." Although a little afraid at his plea Yuna couldn't help but be soothed by the voice she hungered for so much. She laughed a bit resting her head back against his.

"Don't be stupid now, the light is always with you. Just have faith in it because it is in you."

"Are you angry with me then?" He asked, his voice dropping.

"How could I ever be angry at you, Chocobo head? What is there to be angry at hmm?" She asked laughing again as she held his hand even tighter.

"All my sins from my past, most of them now against you. I know I don't have a right to ask anymore but I think I need forgiveness, and you. But I know I'm not right for both of them anymore." The two were silent as a warm wind danced around them sending shivers up Cloud's spine.

"You're not the guilty one Cloud, I am. So it's me who's sorry. I'm the one who burned our chances and future. I'm so sorry Cloud." Yuna whimpered refusing to cry as the blonde's hand gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's my sins you apologize for." He drifted stopping when her felt her breathing change to a more sadden state.

"I can feel you slipping, you're about to shatter and I can't do anything about it. I can't even find you now." The brunette smiled nervously wanting to look at him and see his glorious blue eyes one last time. The tear ran down her own green eye, as their hands suddenly were ripped apart.

"I want to be with you," Cloud choked falling to his knees as another sharp blow struck his head, "I never will though… just know I tried." The field turned a gloomy black and purple as Yuna felt herself sink in the black flowers.

"Cloud!" She cried trying to reach out to him but her own vision started to fade, "Cloud listen to me I promise I'm going to find you! Please just wait for me I'll find you!!"

O.o.O

"Cloud!" Yuna screamed falling from her poster bed. The 19 year old looked around seeing she infact was truly alone. "Yevon what is happening to me?" She whispered seeing she had slept in her clothes. "I've got…I've got to get out of here, away from all of this." Yuna slowly pulled herself up hardly able to breathe as her limbs slowly stopped trembling.

"Mother won't help me, I've got to search for him myself, away from everyone, especially Aerith." She mumbled thrusting on her boots before looking at the sphere clock reading 2:00 A.M. "Maybe Besaid will help me, more importantly Lulu."

O.o.O

"Mister Strife our Maven Nooj will see you know!" Lucinda shook a sleeping Cloud's shoulder violently. The blonde scowled at her secretly grateful, as she had saved him from another nightmare of the dark haired young woman. The tall mercenary slid up from the couch outside the Youth League leader's office of Maven Nooj, his hopefully future employer. "You're not even going to fix your hair?" Lucinda mumbled just loud enough for Cloud to hear before he stepped into the large office, if you could call it that. It was a large empty purple room with only a blue desk, a couple of Spira's maps, a single black computer, and of course Nooj himself.

Nooj sighed getting up from his black leather swirly chair grabbing his cane before shaking Cloud's cold hand.

"Mr. Strife you're here for the guarding job correct?" The blonde quickly took his eyes off Nooj's artificial limbs quickly regaining his cold manner.

"Sir. Anything you need to get done or take care of I'm willing to do." He blandly answered feeling a bit uncomfortable in the hot room. The Maven laughed circling the 24 year old like a lion deciding whether to attack or not.

"Good you look like the type, if we need an assassin. All seriousness, you'll be escorting machina parts to the Macalania border and clear St. Bevelle of its' Praetor Baralai. Try to keep the civilian count low but all military personal must be taken care of quietly and quickly, understand?" Nooj's brown eyes darted into Cloud's, his hands gripping his cane tighter when seeing the Mercenary had no emotion what so ever.

"Understood." The ex- SOLDIER answered wanting to know the pay more then anything. A smirk came across Nooj's face before patting the blonde's shoulder.

"_Kill him, hurt him."_ A voice similar to Cloud's ordered inside the 24 year old's head. 'No,' He answered mentally, 'I'll only kill him when the time calls for it, no sooner no later.' The Maven couldn't help but feel uncomfortable but not because of the heat, something in this man's eyes made him know something was not right, but who was better then to take a job like this?

"Ah good, yes. The pay in 300,000 gil, and extra 7,000 for every 20 civilians not injured and/or building damaged. Do we have a deal, Mr. Strife?" Cloud glanced at his employer's hand, metallic like his own that he now kept gloved at all times.

"Deal." He agreed taking his hand firmly shaking off the voice that now returned for another mental argument. "When do I report back?"

"Come by in 2 weeks at 7:00 pm and I don't think I need to inform you on how confidential this needs to be, you are after all a mercenary. You're required to stay here in Kilika, until then though enjoy yourself. This island can be quite pleasurable if you let it. Any questions, no? Okay Strife dismissed."

Still void of any emotion Cloud left the headquarters in silence not even caring at the horrifying looks the other members gave him, or the Kilika town members for that matter once he got to the warm docks. _'You should have killed him, just imagine his blood on your skin, how sweet it feels to let your anger go.' _His inner self played angering himself. "Shut up." Cloud mumbled out loud as he gazed onto the ageless ocean ahead letting his mind wonder in its' timelessness. "I've no reason to go back to my old life, HA I can't even remember it." He thought to himself feeling the wind go through his spiky hair. "I'm not fit to…no one is even looking for me." He whispered quickly adding, "There is no point to lost history."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A rather harsh but still feminine voice asked. Cloud turned seeing a tall slim brown eyed brunette woman with multi color island beads in her long flowing hair. Her pouting purple lips formed a small smile as the wind blew her beautiful purple garment around. "The ocean I mean, isn't it quite beautiful, a good place to think?" Her brown eyes twinkled as they tore away from the ocean and back to Cloud.

"Erm." The blonde grunted in response.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts." She quickly apologized sitting at the edge of the dock taking off her brown leather boots. "Maybe a swim will help you out, it works for me. Oh and I'm Lenne by the way." She continued dipping her tan feet in the water.

"Cloud." He replied trying to block her out, it was in vain.

"Cloud?" She repeated a couple of times not even looking at him. "That's interesting, for a name."

"I didn't pick it." He answered getting annoyed as the young woman laughed at his tone.

"Hey well what ever it is I'm sure it will get better. I mean how bad can it be, I only remember my name for Yevon's sake."

"Wai- What?" Cloud asked finally intrigued as Lenne got up not bothering to put her shoes back up.

"Yep, I don't really have to memories with me now. I was found on an island not to far from here, Besaid you know it? Not really hmm? Well long story short I was found by two gentlemen and they're sorta watching my back for now."

"I'm sorry." He groaned not sounding even close to it; this still didn't throw off the songstress.

"Well I'm not. I'm thinking of this as an adventure until I can find my family, they're out there and looking for me and if not, I get a new life to be anything. Well that's enough of me for one day, I wish you luck Cloud."

"Thank Gods." Cloud grumbled once she was out of hearing distance.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Ah love… it can truly suck, no? Yes, yes Cloudy was chatting with Lenne here, what can it mean? Any guesses? Now what does our little Nooj have up his sleeve Huh? Will Cloud and Yuna ever find each other and if so, will Cloud take her back? What is Sephiroth planning if he's still alive hmm?


	10. Guilty Pleasure

Review Response as always thank you

Review Response as always thank you!

Drakan101- Thank you very much for the review and I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

Heaven for me. is loving you- I know, I know but I'm twisted like that! I don't know maybe I should cut them some slack huh? Eh I'll think about it…

Hotaru89- yeah, maybe they'll meet, or maybe Cloud will hook back up with Tifa for certain reasons. Haha I love knowing how this is going to turn out!!

Killer Fire Fox- the cookies are always welcome!

Also I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to his or her favorites/alerts. It really is an honor.

Disclaimer- the characters and locations used in my Fan fiction does not belong to me. They are respectively owned by Square-Enix and who ever else owns them I don't know. This is purely written up for enjoyment only. …Damn you people for making such great games.

O.o.O

Shuyin came aboard the Celsius that week much to Yuna's discomfort; the fact that he had nowhere else to go didn't make much of a difference. His face with such a strong resemblance to Tidus's sent shivers down her spine whenever his name was even mentioned.

It was rare when Shuyin ever came out from his room except for meals and the occasional inspection of whatever town they landed in. It was one day near the end of the week that the Summoner's life of mourning was turned upside down.

"Got any tens?"

"Go Fish."

"Damn it." Yuna groaned playfully picking up another card from the deck on her bed. The sisters sat cross-legged from each other on Yuna's bed in an escape attempt to get away from the arguing of Leon and Rikku on the bridge.

"Are they always like this?" Aerith asked turning her head to see Shuyin come up the stairs rubbing his temples.

"If your only counting the day they got married, yes they have." Yuna answered slamming her 15 cards on the bed a little frustrated. She finally turned her back seeing Shuyin rubbing his head. "Are you alright?" She asked finally noticing the blonde's pain.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing but a headache. I came up because I think I remember something." The 19 year old swung her legs off the bed feeling her stomach knot.

"Well what is it?" She asked almost yelling at him. Still a small smile was on her face as hope started to fill her. Shuyin shook his head before sitting next to Aerith who looked just as excited as her younger sister. He looked at both of them with a frown on his face only shaking his aching head.

"I remember being in the Glen with Lenne. It's really blurry but I was talking to her and we both smelt something." He reminisced as Yuna felt her stomach plummet what seemed to be 100 feet. Aerith looked to her sister seeing the look of lost hope on her face when she sat down on the opposite bed.

"Well what kind of smell?" The flower girl quickly encourage sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands neatly folded on her lap. A small motherly smile came across her pink lips as she encouraged Shuyin.

"_Perfect as ever. Why anyone would give her up…"_ Yuna thought quickly scolding herself for her jealousy.

"Sulfur. I remember it was sulfur more than anything. That was before I was thrown in the portal." Yuna's eyes went wide as the smell was something she had tried to forget with near everything she had.

"I know who is doing this." She murmured bowing her head as her fists clenched and her nails dig into your palm. Anger that she had held back for so long now started to course through her blood. Her heart pounded in her breast feeling as if her fist could bring down the wall of the ship. The two looked up at her feeling some fear rise in them before a tear ran down her cheek falling straight to the floor.

"Yuna…are you okay?" Aerith got up holding her sisters shoulders before the 19 year old broke out to a full on sob. Shaking her head the summoner started to regain herself.

"No, it's not me who matters right now. Shuyin," She looked up as the shaking in her voice started to fade. "I know who is brought you back. It's Hades. When…Sephiroth had me," She shivered, as the name was forces from her plump lips. "When Sephiroth had me Hades made a couple of check up on me. When he came he had to use stones because being around Sephiroth sapped his power but every time he came he had a stench of sulfur from the Underworld." Aerith could feel her own blood run cold as she sat back down. A nervous laugh escaped from Yuna's throat as Shuyin looked down at his feet shaking his head.

"Some bastard was messing around with my soul, maybe even Lenne's." Anger rose in Shuyin's voice as he got up hunching himself over the wooden rail. "I'll kill him!" He slammed his fist into the rail looking at Aerith, who only looked back her face unchanging. "You came back from the dead didn't you? How did they find you? Tell me how I can someone back from the Underworld!" Somehow Shuyin's hand had ended up on her shoulders as he started shaking her.

"Shuyin stop it!" Yuna snapped pushing the muscular arms off her sister. His sharp eyes shot her daggers as her fully released Aerith. "There is no way to truly bring someone back. If Lenne is even alive start at Kilika where we found you. But I'm only going to say this once, if she isn't alive there is no way to bring her back, and keep your hands off my sister."

The two stared each other down both looking to see if the other was going to start a fight. Even Aerith normally calming presents didn't sooth the tension. What did however was the slamming of the cabin's steel door as Rikku came in screaming at the top of her lungs. The 18 year old by tomorrow was like a zombie as her piercing screams continued as she ran straight up to her bed and fell into her pillow.

"I think it's time to go." Yuna yelled over the screams leaving the flower girl and the blitzer behind. She let out a small sigh of relief as she wondered to the bridge. When she got there her eyes instantly found Leon hunched over in Shinra's old chair hold his head against his knuckles. "Leon?" She asked slowly walking down next to him. The 25 year old's teal eyes darted up to hey as a tiny smirked crossed his face.

"You heard us huh?" He asked not bothering for an answer as he looked away from her.

"I would need to bleed out my ear drums not to. Leon what's going on?" She answered back touching his strong shoulder feeling him twitch. "Please." She whispered unable to stand any silence, especially his. Leon's gloved hand reached out taking hers on his shoulder just daring to look up at her. He looked into her eyes noticing how even though they were filled with such sadness and loss; they still took his breath away.

"_Leon get a hold of yourself now. You aren't some teenager, you are a disciplined grown man."_ He mentally scolded still in awe by her unearthly beauty.

"I asked Rikku to come to Hollow Bastion with me again. She still refuses even though I've been asked to help restore it. I told her I'm going whether she comes with me or not. Our marriage is coming to an end." Yuna's eyes went wide as she kneeled beside him in total shock. Her eyes became distant not able to comprehend what her friend had just said.

"How can you say that? Don't you love her? Did you not make vows to each other the day you got married saying you'd face the ups and downs?" She murmured resting her head on the steel desk looking at Leon from the corner of her eye. "You are choosing to let go of what you thought was the love of your life? How is it you can let go like that?"

" I didn't say it was easy. We can't talk anymore with out one of us trying to hurt the other. I don't want to hurt her anymore; I should go to Hollow Bastion alone so we can both have time to think things over. It's what best, and we've both talked, yelled it over." The young woman scoffed turning her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't put my situation in yours. I know you and Rikku will get things worked out…" She closed her heavy eyes telling that to herself more than to him before unwittingly his gloved hand reached out touching Yuna's soft neck. Her eyes flew open feeling his touch; it was so much like Cloud's but so different at the same time. But more of anything, it was comforting.

"_What am I doing, I can't touch her, what right do I have?"_ Leon's mind started to race feeling his heart pound but his mind becoming somewhat less burdened by the feel of her skin. "Come with me to Hollow Bastion." He said as cold as ever admiring how pale his friend's skin really was.

"You know I won't." She answered looking at him unable to feel guilt swell inside her when she saw his lost stormy eyes. In the deepest part of her heart she had wished that when she turned around Cloud's Mako eyes would be shining on her and it was his own hand that brought her so much comfort. Before Leon could answer the red light on the desk started to flash signaling a message that Yuna quickly hit looking up to the small screen.

On the screen was a distressed looking Lulu looking down on what was the Comsphere from near a year ago.

"Lulu?" Yuna questioned now fully standing seeing the look of worry across the black mage's elegant face. "Lulu are you all right?" She asked growing worried. The mage looked at the sphere shaking her head.

"Yuna, I think you may need to come home for a while. There are strange men asking about you. No one had told them anything but they are starting to get me angry." Lulu answered looking off to the side for a minute. "Can you get away from me for a minute of peace please?" She asked whomever her red eyes were staring coldly at.

"Whom are you talking to, yo?" The voice of a man asked making Lulu cringe in anger.

"That is none of your concern is it? If you take on more step near me I'm going to cast the Ultima spell so many times the earth will fall down with you." She spat back before the stranger now appeared on the cam. He seemed like a tall man, lanky with long unkempt red hair in a ponytail tailing down his back. His pale face was tattooed with two lines on his cheekbones and although, he was wearing a black suit, he seemed to have a slacker appeal to him.

"No need to be a bitch, I was only asking." He shook his head not knowing what he was messing with before he looked down. "Well, well speak of the devil. It's just who we have been looking for."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Reno, Reno, and more Reno! Again everyone sorry for another long update, they suck I know. I've been working on a Harry Potter fic and I've been doing a lot of Edit work on Simple and Clean because my writing quality from since I've written that has gone up drastically. Ur….yeah my next update should actually be in the month so yep please review cause you all now how much I love those.


	11. Rufus's Plea

XxSweetBloodxX- Not too much to say right now…. awkward much, yes? Well I'm getting off my lazy ass to bring you another chapter! Yay?

Disclaimer- the characters and locations used in my Fan fiction does not belong to me. They are respectively owned by Square-Enix and who ever else owns them I don't know. This is purely written up for enjoyment only. …Damn you people for making such great games.

Post mortem dedication: I also would like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine tonight. She lost a good friend tonight who has been with her since she could remember. Tiny, you scared me cat but you were so beautiful and you have my respect. May you hunt the rabbits you dumped on Amanda's porch in the big field in the sky. You may not have been mine but you were still a great cat and I thought of you as a feline friend. Amanda, Tiny will always be with you and Tiny… mommy will still always embarrass you because you really are her number one now and forever.

O.o.O

"So you've been looking for me?" Yuna asked keeping her straight composure in contrast to Reno who circled her like a vulture.

"So the lady summoner herself, you're a hellva lot shorter in person." The red head said more to himself but still cause the 19 year old to crack her fist. The brunette's eyes turned to his partner, a tall burly man who only stood by him silently crossing his arms. She couldn't tell where he was looking through his dark purple shades making her grow even uneasier on the Besaid beach.

"I'm here aren't I? So what is it that you need to see me so badly that you try and hold my entire island captive?" Reno looked up at her with a small smirk on his pale face. He sighed but a hint of laughter rang in his voice when he finally stopped his inspection of her.

"And you came alone like I asked. Either you are extremely brave, or extremely stupid." He scolded laughing, as his partner Rude said nothing still. The were out side the cave that only a couple months ago Yuna had been attacked by Sephiroth in his attempt to kidnap her. The young woman refused to think of what else the One Winged Angel desired of her.

"Or maybe, I just don't care." Yuna paused knowing how she must of sounded, not like her at all. Yet still apart of her was telling the truth…if they killed her there, what would the real difference be?

"Now just tell me what the hell you've dragged me here for! It better be worth me trying to hold back from putting a bullet in your head." The red headed Reno paused for a second at her sudden change in attitude. Even a little worried at that.

"Try having some respect Lady Summoner, this is serious." His normally goofy face was now suddenly solemn but the 19 year old still couldn't muster enough energy to care. This didn't matter though because before the young woman could even speak, a new person entered the stage.

A man not looking a day over 30 had now appeared in the end of the path clearing. He was extremely dapper in his white suit as his brownish eyes looked at Yuna with some kindness. His milky hand ran through his smooth red tinted corn silk hair as a smile formed on the coroner of his handsome face. His angel like features normally would have calmed the brunette but something about him kept her on edge… that smile perhaps.

"You'll have to pardon the intrusion Lady Summoner. I didn't mean to invade your home and hold it hostage like this, but I'm afraid you're cell phone number is something easy to come across." It almost seemed as if he was trying to calm her knowing it wouldn't work, his mouth still formed a semi smirk. His toned arms, even though covered, it was still fairly obvious they had numerous small scars.

"Well you did. If you want to talk you'll get off this island _now._" She spat disliking this man more and more by each passing second. He simply acted as if her hadn't heard her when he put out his hand.

"I've lost my manners, I'm Rufus Shinra. President of what was the Shinra Electric Company." Reluctantly Yuna gave his hand a firm shake not feeling as if she had a single weakness. Shinra…Cloud had mentioned that name before. It was something important he had told her one night and yet she could hardly remember his voice anymore.

"And everyone knows who you are already Lady Yunalesca. I must say you are every bit a splendor as one would imagine."

"Excuse me? Please…just get to your point." Yuna pushed raising her slim brown brow. Although her arms were now crossed again she kept them just a bit loose if she had to reach for her pistols. Which she expected if the conversation carried on like this she would need very soon.

"Please walk with me and we will discuss what we need. Rude, Reno, guard the beach." Rufus ordered his eyes unmoving from the young 19 year old that only shot him daggers.

"Boss are you sure?" Reno protested as Rude even looked slightly concerned as ideas of how to kill the ex-president ran through Yuna's mind. Rufus finally faced his bodyguard when a smile came across his handsome face.

"Of course. I think we can trust the Lady Summer who saved Spira to be friendly enough for some negotiations. Am I right?" This time it was Yuna's smirk that made the men uneasy when her hands were placed on her hips.

"Ex-Summoner." She corrected already starting to walk into the jungle that Rufus had obviously favored over the open beach where anything could happen. It was only after 5 minutes had the two walked to Besaid's waterfalls still in complete silence.

"I suppose I should just get my point then yes?"

"It would seem wise." She replied when the President cleared his throat. Yuna didn't even look at him as she leaned her body over the edge of the small wooden fence that bordered the path.

"You have been noticing the increase in the ill have you not?" This had caught her a bit off guard but she succeeded in hiding it as she kept her eyes out to the ocean. Her skin felt as if it were trying to crawl off her body when Rufus had leaned in a bit closer to her.

"Surly even you who tries to isolate herself have noticed the sick children. The hospitals nearly filled to capacity with its' patients not getting better no matter what."

He knew he was prodding her when her eye gave a small twitch. Yuna had to use every ounce of discipline not to back hand the strawberry blonde and beat him to the ground. The only thing that held her back was the fact he was right, it wasn't easy to miss at all. The people in Kilika lined up row after for in beds unmoving, the little girl's father in the Bone Village.

"I already know what you are going to say Rufus, there is nothing I can do about it. I can't stop a plague."

"But you can stop Jenova and Sephiroth." It was if someone had cast a Stop spell on the young woman. She was frozen in mid breath and her very heart seemed to stop by just the sound of _his_ name. "You seemed surprised my Lady. Do you not know about the prophecy?"

"Only by heart. Is this why you came here, for Sephiroth? You are too late…he's dead." Dead, the words seemed almost toxic to her tongue. Dead couldn't be a word for an inhuman demon like he was. She had finally looked at him from the corner of her glowing eyes seeing him shake his calm head.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that Yuna. Haven't you noticed that the symptoms are near exactly the same as all the books say… as the prophecy says?"

"How do you know about the prophecy…how can you believe all that nonsense and how can you even think I had anything to do with that?"

"The look of complete sadness and loss of hope in your eyes. It is something that only Sephiroth can do, your highness." This made Yuna freeze again as her eyes has grown to the size of nickels, her very blood frozen in her throat.

"I can say my company is partly responsible for what Sephiroth is, as we were the ones who have unleashed him on this world. But please, you can have a chance to save Spira from this awful mistake, as we cannot, this awful war brewing. Please… won't you even think of the children's suffering?" Rufus had cocked his head a bit to the side hiding very well the smirk begging to grow on his face.

Yuna had stopped leaning over as she stretched her pale arms behind her. Her face looked over to the ocean scenery ahead as a warm breeze blew through her hair. Mismatched glowing blue/green eyes seemed to be searching but not for something on this island, something far greater.

"_I made a promise to you Cloud that I wouldn't search for you. How can you expect me to honor that now? I want to follow you wherever you are and this will only get me drawn back into whom I was…like when I was a summoner. Why can't you be here with me, I can't see you…where are you?"_

The young brunette looked back to Rufus, whatever her answer from his guilt trip unreadable. A slender pale finger touched her soft red lips before she sighed so softly that the President wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not.

"Don't think I'm a simpleton because I'm not. I'm not going to help you, your company, or even Spira this time. This time… I need to help myself."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Hehe what is going on with our littler Yuna and where can Sephiroth be if Cloud is still alive. And if Yuna ever did find Cloud…would he even want to remember her, or is Lenne a new interest?


	12. A Week

XxSweetBloodxX- Grahh!! –Cough- -cough- Good GAWD I've escaped from my ninja army who decided to go all mutiny on me…. Well instead of calling for help of you know eating…. I'll update this!

Disclaimer- the characters and locations used in my Fan fiction does not belong to me. They are respectively owned by Square-Enix and who ever else owns them I don't know. This is purely written up for enjoyment only.

O.o.O

"_Happy Birthday by the way."_

"What?"

_"Stupid Chocobo head, you can't even remember your own birthday now? 25 is a big step, and I'll be 20 in just a few weeks. Can you stand it?"_

"I could really care less. I also don't see why you insist on these little talks."

_Why would you even you say that?"_

"Easy, because I don't care. Maybe… I never did…"

O.o.O

"Leon, am I a horrible person? One so selfish that I won't even help Spira? That I have to run away here to Hallow Bastion where I am hardly needed?" Yuna sighed as she turned to lie on her back to face Leon who had let the young woman rest on his lap. His teal eyes dropped down to her letting out a half annoyed sigh.

"Why do you insist on asking me that? You know you aren't Yuna, so stop letting Rufus get to you. I can't have you here in Hollow Bastion if you are going to be miserable about some fool who doesn't know what he is talking about." Yuna let out a small gasp reaching her balled fist to hit Leon, not too hard but still enough to get her point across, in the shoulder. She squirmed a little before she'd pick herself up now looking at the broken down castle ahead of them.

"I am not miserable, but Rufus made some good points and if you don't want me here maybe I should go!" The gunblade wielder rubbed his now bruised shoulder also looking out to the castle. He got up starting to walk away from the broken stonewall he and his childhood friend sat on but paused. He turned seeing Yuna still stare at the castle in some dismay. The 19 year old could feel her stomach not before she would turn back to see Leon's eyes look back at her.

"Sorry Leon, you know this isn't me but I need something to get my mind off of everything and I truly believe that maybe the Hallow Bastion Restoration committee can help me get my mind off Cloud. Anyway I can help just makes me feel better."

Leon still stood silent before his own eyes would turn back to the castle. The hairs on the back of his neck somehow couldn't help but stand up at the way Yuna's eyes seemed to glow at him. Her long lashes seemed to fan out as she lay back again closing her eyes letting out a small sigh. He felt a sudden pull in his arm as if someone had hit his elbow but he pulled it back quickly.

"_Did I just try to touch her?"_ His mind started to wonder looking off into the distance now. Yuna let her eyes peek open seeing the look of worry on his face but dismissed it as she started to get up wiping the dust off her old short shorts.

"Are you okay?" She slowly asked touching his shoulder giving it a little nudge.

"I think we'd better head back down to Headquarters. Merlin and Cid said they wanted to talk to us something anyway." Yuna would sigh softly quickly catching up with Leon who had already started in on his walk to town. It had been like this for a while, almost 2 weeks in helping out with the Restoration committee. Everyone, even Yuffie had said it helped that a "superstar" was helping to restore the fallen world, as it would get a more volunteers to join.

When they had finally arrived at the old headquarters it wasn't too much of a surprise to see the old wizard and pilot bickering about the giant computer in the middle of the room. No one complained but Cid wasn't the most computer savvy person he had been a couple of years back. Still like a wolf to his pup he refused to let anyone touch the damned thing.

"Will you old coots knock it off already?" Yuffie scolded, her face red and flustered. She was obviously not in any mood for them or really anyone for that matter. "Good of you guys to finally show up."

"Sorry Yuffie," The 19 year old apologized rubbing the back of her head. "Got a little held up you know?"

"Sorry? Sorry? Well sorry doesn't make up for me having to be stuck here with two old men!"

"Knock it off Yuffie." Leon finally interrupted pushing the 18-year-old ninja's head as he approached Merlin and Cid. "We're here, so what's going on?" Merlin finally backed down from his "fight" a smile on his face realizing that the pair had finally arrived, his papery old hand running down his long silver beard.

"Ah so you two are finally back. Well I suppose there is no point in rambling on-"

"That's a change." Yuffie mumbled loud enough to earn a look of disappointment off Yuna. Merlin on the other hand didn't seem to hear, or care as his twinkling blue eyes looked into Yuna's.

"I would like to ask something of you Yuna, something that could really help us restore Hollow Bastion. Would you be willing to do it?" The brunette could feel her heart pounding nearly out of her chest as she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes of course! Please anything just name it!"

"Ah yes my dear girl thank you." He smiled thinly patting her shoulder. "I would like you to perhaps put on another show like you did in Zanarkand."

"No." She flatly replied turning away on the heel of her boot.

"No?" Leon and Yuffie both questioned at once, Leon growing a bit wide eyed. Yuna could feel heavy eyes on her back as she played with the dim pendant hanging on her neck. No, not again, no more concerts especially with the last on still fresh on her mind. The ex-summoner let out a soft sigh shaking her head as she turned to face them again.

"No, I'm not doing anymore concerts. I've had my fill of them and I just can't stand to do one anymore."

"Come on now girl." Cid pushed playing with the end of his tooth pick. "It would do us a lot of good. Look at Zanarkand; it's being worked on and all because of you. Why can't you do the same here?"

"Yeah come on why not? I mean what's the real difference anyway? If anything here is better than Zanarkand!" Yuffie piped only to get shot down by Leon.

"Don't push it. If she doesn't want to help she doesn't have to." Guilt swept over Yuna's near trembling body from the cold look in her friend's eyes. It was the look he always gave to everyone else when he was…disappointed. She had, never earned that one before.

"Lady Yuna," Merlin spoke up, his blue eyes twinkling into her own. An almost instant comfort came over the brunette, Leon's disappointment in her slowly starting to ebb away. "You've asked me numerous times about your lost one. Will you even consider it that maybe he is looking for you and this kind of publicity is what you need for him to find you?"

Yuna's lips were the only things in the room that moved, she unable to utter a single word. How stupid had she been, perhaps it was true…maybe Cloud was looking for her and this was all he needed. Just the thought of being in his arms again was enough for her to budge her. No more like push her head first into a dark abyss. Letting out a soft sigh she shook her head, a smile finding it's way to her face.

"Just name the date."

O.o.O

"He, he didn't even have a chance." Lucinda mumbled to herself as her hazel eyes looked up at Cloud pulling out Ultima from the corpse of a Bevellian guard. It had been 3 days since a small group of Youth league members were brought into Macalania for the invasion of Bevelle. They had managed not to bring any attention to themselves as their hired mercenary was doing an all to well job on picking off any guards or solders.

In truth when Lucinda had heard Nooj tell her how good of a felling he had about Cloud she believed her Maven as always but this had to be a major disagreement between the two. Cloud didn't seem to kill for the money, no, that would have made her feel all the more comfortable. He seemed to kill for pleasure and his pleasure only. Whenever he would rip his huge sword through a person's body a look of satisfaction if not comfort seemed to pass through his body.

"If I had given him a chance, ma'am," Cloud sighed at the woman who was surprised he could hear her gentle whispers. "We might be dead. I am the one following Nooj's order's right?"

"Mr. Strife I am going to have to interject here. You just…just take it a bit easier won't you." Lucinda seemed to order this more than ask turning her back to soon to see Cloud roll his glowing eyes. "Believe me, you'll not go unpaid for your services. Your role will be surely noted in your help to bring down Bevelle." Her words went unheeded however as the blonde mercenary was already continuing his path forward through the woods.

"Try not to worry so much Lucinda." Elma came from behind rubbing the back of her head, her face stricken with some fear of the newest member. "At least when this is over, I heard on the radio Lady Yuna will be putting on another concert next week for the restoration of Hallow Bastion."

O.o.O

The Temple was far from what it once was. Than again it's former glory no matter what would really have never been restored. Ever since the ancients reappeared in Hallow Bastion it started to slowly rebuild it's self. Ever since his broken body lay in the pit of stone pieces in the middle of the desolate jungle floor, he had healed along with the temple. Mako green eyes sealed, a mouth silent even though his mind was in constant communication with the one called "Mother."

He needed to hurry with this; his wound had been nearly…no perhaps worse then when the puppet had struck him the first time. A week…yes a week would be all the time the angel would need now.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Thank you very much for reading! As always I will try to improve myself and I really hoped you enjoyed. I will also start putting in my review responses again at the bottom of my chapters.


	13. Reunion

1XxSweet BloodxX- Grahh!! Blah yet another chapter in the

Disclaimer- the characters and locations used in my Fan fiction does not belong to me. They are respectively owned by Square-Enix and who ever else owns them I don't know. This is purely written up for enjoyment only. I also do not own any of the songs used in this chapter, the belong to the artist, Utada Hikaru

O.o.O

"Elma, I want you to bring Strife to the concert tonight, get him out of here. Lady Yuna has a tendency to calm people down, who knows maybe she could help this guy out." Lucinda looked at her companion, her dark eyes tired and worn from the secret ongoing battle in Macalania's wood. This secret war was taking it's toll on everyone, excluding Strife who seemed more at home than ever.

"Captain Lucinda is that really such a good idea? I mean really, who knows what he will do? I don't want to put Lady Yuna in any danger." Elma protested looking to the small group of soldiers who were allowed to attend the 3 day early concert.

"You won't, just take him, it will get him away from here and that is all that matters right now."

O.o.O

"You shouldn't be nervous you know." Aerith continued brushing out her younger sister's silky hair, a smile on her face as the two sat in front of a mirror in the top room in the Hollow Bastion castle. "You do this all the time don't you? I saw a few of your concert spheres recently and you were great." Yuna gave her no reply as she stared down at her small diamond engagement ring, her last real material thing that tied her to Cloud. All of his things, including Fenrir were stored in the Celsius, but the ring was what he had given her and still she had not the heart to take it off.

"What are you going to sing...Yuna?" The older woman pushed playing with the sleeves of Yuna's songstress garmet.

"Oh huh? I'm sorry Aerith I guess my mind isn't with me. I had a song I wrote for Cloud well two actually but I think I am only doing the second one." The 19 year looked to the paper placed on the mirror's dresser where the flower girl pick it up starting to read.

"This one is beautiful, you wrote this? When?"

"The night Cloud proposed to me, after he fell asleep. You think it is right?" She asked folding the paper away already knowing the song by heart. It was almost time when the two started to walk out to the entrance of the castle. There the concert would take place where everyone could see her just below.

"Yes, I do." The woman said stopping as she peaked out the door seeing an already full crowd. "The other one is just as fine though, _Simple and Clean_?" As Yuna also peaked out the door she paused looking at her sister in question.

"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all? I think that is far from a good song anymore." Aerith could only sigh taking her younger sister in her arms. She knew what the younger woman must have felt, singing was the last thing she really wanted to do. "Thank you, sister."

"Don't mention it. Just remember I will be standing outside waiting for you okay?" As Aerith left Yuna took a deep breath heading outside taking an even deeper breath hardly able to calm her nerves. It felt wrong to her yet so right at the same time, as if some one where just pushing her to sing her heart out.

"Come on Yuna, lets just do this okay?" She sighed stepping out being greeted by loud cheers, whistles, and cries of joy that the High Lady Summoner was now on stage. She could just barely make out a couple of faces, Lulu's bringing a huge smile on her face as she began to think of Besaid. As soon as she did her island home appeared on the generator behind her while she held up the mike.

"I agreed to do this concert tonight because this place that you all stand in was once one of the most beautiful worlds known. My sister tells me that it was once so radiant, that Hallow Bastion was not even it's original name. I thank you for coming here tonight even though almost all of you knows this world doesn't affect you. Or you've come simply to hear some music. Whatever your intentions are I want to thank you.

"I had a song that I have been waiting for my next concert to sing but I just don't feel like it is appropriate anymore. Yet the one I am going to sing now, is dedicated to the one person I love most. This is for him." The crowd became quite at Yuna's speech, most people getting goose bumps. As she brought the mike up a bit, Yuna started to vocalize as the guitar introduction started.

Ahh...  
In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,  
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

But,

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole  
and nothing is broken...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight

My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie

What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

I...

As Yuna's voice came to halt the crowd broke out in an applause and cheer more loud than she had ever heard. Tears had begun to stream down her mismatched eyes hardly able to support herself as images of Cloud came rushing into her head. After what seemed to be 10 minute s or so the only thing that could be heard was a single man yelling over what little cheers there was left. It was this voice that had got her attention as she finally lifted her head back up from her small sob.

"YUNA!"

O.o.O

"Will you at least try to look like you are enjoying yourself please? Everyone else is." Elma pushed pulling the group of at least 30 Youth League members to the front of the crowd just as Yuna's speech had began. The only one who seemed miserable was Cloud who of course hated crowds, especially one of screaming adults. No one in the group could even hear Yuna before they finally stopped, the blonde mercenary looking around in boredom at the cheering people pausing as the music began.

"_In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight"_

That voice, Gods that voice it...was her, the woman from his dreams. Feeling his heart beat fiercely in his chest as if trying to break free from his chest Cloud looked up seeing what he knew had been the ghost, no angel, haunting his dreams.

It was happening again as Cloud was sent to his knees with no one noticing his screaming in pain at the pain of his skull cracking and splitting. Memories pushing into his head, ripping at every nerve in his head as if trying to make him feel every pain possible without killing him. The feeling of dull metal hooks drilling their way into his head seeing faces he never knew existed appeared before him, her voice echoing in his head.

"_Hello, I'm Yuna." "I love you Cloud Strife."You'll never know how much that means to me, to have you here with me, to trust me and love me""Please, please tell me what our little girl looked like?" "I love you.""Cloud please don't go I'll do anything." _

Her face as he left for the Fareplain is was stood out most in his head, the look of loss and hope as he died. Everything, everything had come back to him as if it had been only a moment ago that it happened.

"Yun, Yuna." Cloud had begun to mutter as the pain had suddenly vanished as the screaming almost rioting crowd had calmed down.

"YUNA!" He cried out one last time before finding a small gap in the crowd just at the entrance to the castle. The 25 year old could hardly breath as he pushed though numerous people trying to run up the stairs to the one he had left behind. Finally just able to catch his breath the echo of his boots were so loud on the stone steps they must have sounded like a gunshot.

O.o.O

Yuna turned her head, tears still streaming down her face as she turned seeing what she thought she could only dream. There he was standing before her just as she remembered. Her heart was in her throat, breathing to trivial of a task. The 19 year old didn't know how she didn't faint and could barely feel her head.

"Cl...Cloud? Cloud? Oh Yevon Cloud!" She screamed as her legs ran faster than she knew possible at the man also running toward her. "Oh Yevon Cloud!" In what seemed to be forever she was in the only arms the could ever comfort her as the burden of all the grief she felt instantly disappeared as Cloud lifted her into his arms hardly able to breathe himself.

The tears that you had been shedding now poured from her eyes as tears of joy fell down her cheeks only for Cloud's lips to kiss them away before taking her mouth into his own, both of them finding the piece that had been so missing from them.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX: Well that about wraps up this chapter. I just couldn't bear the two separated any longer and I hope you liked their reunion so far. Be warned as the next chapter will have a juicy, yet well tasted Lemon. But you will get a warning in the next one too. Please for the love of cookie monster review. Also replies will be on the bottom of next chapter


	14. Unfinished Business

XxSweetBloodxX: Oh well not my best of review responses, aww you all hate me now

XxSweetBloodxX: Oh well not my best of review responses, aww you all hate me now! Well if every would be as so kind to vote on the poll on my page I would really be grateful. Urgh the updates and the first Simple and Clean are killing me, how did anyone stand it?

.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations used in this fic. I have made no profit from writing this as the rights belong to Square-Enix

WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

O.o.O

"_She is growing closer son, just 3 more days until it can happen."_

"Good, my patience is starting to grow thin."

"_Soon my child soon."_

"Again very good." Sephiroth replied mentally to the calamity within his head as the handsome silvered haired man with a skillful movement of his wrist removed the blood from Masamune before returning it to its' sheath. Pathetic, as is a meaningless group of young rebels would be able to keep the true ruler of the Planet from Macalania's spring. It was almost degrading, just like those Yevonite priests from Kilika trying to keep him from the Chamber of Fayth.

"This place reeks of HOLY its' self." Sephiroth mumbled to himself walking briskly and silently to the mirror like spring, his mako green cat like eyes a glow as she sighed removing his right hand's leather glove. Hesitantly he dipped his bare hand into the perfect crystalline water where he let out a small grunt.

"Not nearly strong enough yet. It will have to be the forgotten city." Pulling back on his glove he paused looking at his other hand at what appeared to be a rotting open wound reaching to his wrist. It was simple; the essence of HOLY had reject him. HOLY, Yuna's territory that turned him away. Macalania's water was nothing compared to what the Forgotten City had done when causing the wound on his left hand. Macalania surprisingly had only sent small burning sensations into his skin.

_"Do not worry my son, it will heal by the time you have her."_ Jenova pressed as Sephiroth rose from off his knees.

"It doesn't matter if it is or is not. The Cetra's capital will have to be. The boy…will have to be conceived these." The silvered haired warrior paused hearing Jenova's cackle. "What is it Mother?" He asked mentally, remaining calm .

_"You think that I do not know your true desires no matter how hard you try to hide the, my son? Bah! You look forward to her! Her soft skin against yours, bare and warm. Her soft moan and lips will be yours_." The One Winged Angel simply shook his head sighing.

"I will not deny her beauty Mother, but she is nothing more than the carrier of what I need. What I do with her after she delivers him-."

_"Ah but that is it my son!" Jenova interrupted. "A part of you doesn't want Yuna to reject you does it? You hope that when you take her that her tears will not be of shame that you are in her body, her moans of pleasure and not of fright and anguish. It bothers you to know doesn't it that every scratch you get from her will he of pain and not pleasure doesn't it?_"Sephiroth remained silent at his "mother's" words as she cackled in his mind. He did not attempt to stop her as she went on.

_"Do I even dare to say that you desire the product of your union will bring her to come to you? Gods know she's in your dreams enough telling her of her love for you."_

O.o.O

Yuna could hardly believe where she was, for once not in a dream. She was in his arms, the place where she had been afraid to even think about in fear of breaking down into sobs of uncontrollable sorrow. It didn't matter that it was in front of everyone who remained silent at the scene, only guessing whom the strange blonde man was.

"Is this real?" She mumbled into Cloud's strong chest weeping at the very smell of him. The mercenary's heart beating just how she remembered in her ear, better than any song that she could ever hope to sing.

"Yeah Yuna." The blonde smiled, his blue eyes flashing as she pulled her back seeing the tears that welled up in the 19 year old's mismatched eyes. "I'm sorry." His leather-gloved hand reached up touching her chin lifting her glowing face to his. Yuna only shook her head smiling weakly up at him, tears slowly disappearing.

"You're back." Was all she could say when Cloud pulled her back into his chest kissing the top of her head.

"I am back, I'm home and I'm not leaving again." Yuna found the strength to wrap her arms tightly around Cloud as she looked up smiling at him. Her heart beat fiercely positive that Cloud could feel it as she bent down kissing the top of her head again. She wanted to cry but his piercing eyes stopped any tears that may have come.

"That's right, you're home." The brunette's voice hinted of laugher as she pulled away unable to look away from Cloud, somehow feeling as if she was unchained from every burden she ever carried. "No more drifting away anymore." Cloud smirked taking her by the shoulders nodding his now peaceful head.

"I feel a lot lighter now, must have lost weight from all that drifting I did huh?" Yuna hit his stone like chest shaking her head, For once laughing and meaning it in the past months.

"Shut up, I'd rather you gain it back by staying here. But first, get me away from here, please." In that instant, she was in his arms as he ran back into Hallow Bastion castle not caring at all about the crowd outside. Although it was rather dark inside the dark building, it was only cause for Cloud to hold Yuna closer to him, the familiar sent of cherry blossom back under his nose again. A plethora of feeling swelled up inside Yuna, joy, yet sadness with a hint of anger.

"Why did you leave that night Cloud? Why?" The 19 year old didn't even realize what she had asked as Cloud shook his head, hurt on his face.

"I had to Yuna. After Makena I needed to avenge her…and you somehow." The memories of both Makena and Cloud's death came back to both of them, stinging them like salt in a reopened wound. Before the brunette could even open her mouth, a loud bang of the front doors open rang out. Both Leon and Aerith came running inside looking breathless. The gunblade wielder's teal eyes widened in shock at the 25 year old before him, standing as if Cloud had never left.

"Cloud…?" He questioned not entirely sure if he wanted an answer. Looking up at a smiling Yuna who nodded he let his guard down more at ease. "How is this possible?"

"You were right Yuna, he is back." Aerith came forward smiling as Yuna clung gently to Cloud's arm not being able to help but feel a small spark of jealousy. "It's good to have you back Cloud. You look better since we last met." The blonde merely nodded holding Yuna closer to him by her hip.

"Cloud," Yuna started touching his chest, "We need to talk before anything, alone."

"Good idea." He answered not bothering to look to the others when Yuna would drag him to the tower she was temporarily residing in. They were silent until she got to her room, almost identical to her own room in the Celsius. Taking a quick glance out the tower's window, she noticed most of the people had left already.

"Cloud-" She began turning around seeing Cloud looking rather stern not looking at her as he leaned on her bed's post.

"Just answer me, did you go to Hades?" The ex-SOLDIER demanded looking up at her with anger brewing in his sapphire eyes, as Yuna's own mismatched eyes only glared back.

"No, I did as you made me promise. I know how you are back though. I went to... Yevon how do I even explain this? I went to my mother Cloud; I'm Aeirth's sister apparently and our mother was the Queen of Cetra and somehow Hades messed with the Farplain and brought someone else I know back. But please, it doesn't matter you are here now aren't you?" She explained surprised to see him not looking at all surprised.

"I know, about you and Aerith I mean. When I left, Ifalna came to me and explained it. I know she bordered you off to save Aerith from what you went through." He got up taking her two petite hands placing his lips gently on them.

"I told you that I am back Yuna, and I'll tell you what has happened in two conditions." The brunette paused looking at him half confused unsure she really wanted to know.

"And what is that Cloud?"

"I want you to give me your engagement ring back." He answered touching the ring still on the summoner's finger. Yuna paused looking up at him before back at the ring hardly able to breath. Hesitantly she gently removed placing it firmly into his rough palm "You kept it on after these months?"

"I couldn't take this off, not when I still felt you alive." Cloud nodded taking her hand before starting to slide the ring back on her small left ring finger.

"Then the second condition is, I want you to marry me." Again, the 19 year old felt her breath leave her feeling tears stream down her cheeks. "Please don't cry." The blonde whispered gently wiping away the young woman's tears when she tip toed gently meeting his lips with hers. Every inch of his body hungered for the brunette in his arms as he held her closer to his chest. Yuna let out a soft moan as her fingers dug deeper into his back when her finally released her.

"That's a yes Cloud." Yuna laughed kissing the bottom of his chin feeling goose bumps form on her arms but from the thought of his kiss. " I'll marry you any time you want." In a second, she was back in his arms being held close to him, somewhat shocked when her put her back down.

"Then I want you to marry me tonight Yuna. We'll get a gummi to the Golden Saucer and get married."

O.o.O

"Cloud slow down I can hardly keep up!" Yuna laughed as the fairy was docked to the Golden Saucer docked and Cloud immediately dragged her to the entrance. Luckily, he still had his lifetime pass so nothing was able to bring down his mood. A smile had plastered it's self on the brunette's glowing face as the laughter and rides echoed throughout the theme park. Cloud paused for a minute taking the petite woman and picking her up so she'd be on his back.

"I'm no going to run away I promise!"

"I don't care, I'm not going to risk you changing your mind now." He answered rather coldly tightening his grip on the creamy legs that wrapped around his waist. The hairs on the back of neck couldn't help but stand feeling Yuna's soft lips brush up against him.

"There," She pointed out kissing his cheek, " The hotel is that way." Just as Cloud headed for the rainbow tube indeed marked "Hotel." He paused hearing a ruff voice he hoped to forget.

"My boy!" Yuna was let down to see perhaps the most muscular and tan man she had ever seen, his very course black beard seemed as if it too was a weight lifter.

"Damn." The blonde swore under his breath as he received a firm slap on the back.

"My boy how long has it been? 2 or 3 years since I last saw your face? Well at least you aren't in prison this time." The man asked paying not heed to the grimace on n 25 year old's face. Dio seemed not to care as his attention fell to the young woman standing beside Cloud whom was trying all she could not to laugh at her fiancé's misery. "And who might you be young lady? I didn't know you were on a date now!"

"It's Yuna, and actually," She beamed up to the owner giving Cloud's hand a firm grip, "We are here to get married." Dio's dark eyes seemed to light up hearing the news quickly giving the bride to be a small bow.

"Lady Yuna to get married here, in my Park here? As owner of the Golden Saucer, I would be glad to marry such lovers! Come to the theater in 5 minutes so I can marry you privet! No need for the speedy quick services you will have the best of what we can give you." To Dio, it seemed already set in stone before either of them could answer he had walked off to the theater. As soon as the owner had left Cloud let out a annoyed grunt when he turned to Yuna surprised to see her smiling.

"Yun, I don't want this guy marrying us, he's crazy okay?"

"Don't be silly, he seems nice. Anyway, if I wanted a normal wedding it wouldn't be in a place like this would it? And your prison warden wouldn't be the one doing it would he?" She laughed letting her hands hang loosely off her hips, a small smirk on her soft lips. Cloud didn't push the matter knowing she was right. It didn't matter anyway as the two were just grateful that they could get a room, even if it did over look the graveyard. After getting their room the two began to head for the theater, Yuna with a nervous knot in her stomach.

"You sure you want to marry me Cloud?" She asked a little afraid of the answer even as the ex-SOLDIER brought her hand to his lips. "Is that a yes?"

"Don't be stupid, I am only afraid that you are going to get to that alter and run away from me Yun. Don't think it to be the other way around." They were silent the rest of the way , not touching each other in anyway excluding random moments where their arms would just gently brush up against each other every few month. When they got on the empty actors stage that would act as their altar, Dio gave them a small smile where just 3 years ago Aerith and Cloud had had their own humiliating date.

The fact that there were only 3 people came as a strong relief to Yuna who was grateful that no one would be around to try and report the wedding and cause any commotion. Perhaps when the marriage was official they could have a second one, a bigger and maybe fancier one. Still the 19 year old's heart pounded in her chest with every step she took putting her further into her daze. Was this real, truly real or simply another dream and fantasy torturing her? The brunette bit down softly on her bottom looking up at Cloud whose face wore his normal icy expression. Never had the young woman wanted so desperately to read minds, no Cloud's mind so desperately.

"Why are you so calm? Why can't you just give me twinge of emotion my Cloud? Are you as nervous as me?" She thought furrowing her brows together in question before giving up on trying to read her soon to be husband. As the two faced each other in front of Dio the summoner couldn't help but look to the numerous empty rows imagining them full of her family. It was all too easy to picture Lulu and Walla sitting on the first row, Rikku her brides maid and yet some how she could see clearly Braska and Ifalna looking at their daughter with pride. Both of their forms were all too real for her causing Yuna to give her head a small nod causing both of their images to disappear. Dio let out a rough belly laugh causing a bright smile to break through the 19 year old's doubt and look up brightly to the blonde in front of her. Cloud's blue eyes seemed to have gained more of a glow as they gazed deeply into her own mismatched orbs.

"We're almost there Yuna." He smirked giving her hands a firm squeeze enjoying the smile that beamed off from her.

"I know lets do it!" She exclaimed her smile only growing as Dio would laughing again.

"Now Mr. Strife, please take the young lady's hand please." Cloud obeyed caressing Yuna's hands, his eyes now piercing straight into her soul. "Now let's see…I am here tonight to join you Cloud Strife and you Lady Yuna in the bond of marriage. Do you have any vows or promises prepared?" He asked as the brides smile grew 10 fold.

"I think I have something to say. Cloud from the moment I saw you in Traverse Town something in me knew I loved you. When I went home I dreamt of you and I have dreamt of you every night since then. Every breath in my body is yours and every second your gone every piece of my body misses you. But here we are now, about to be married like we always wanted. We may be one person short but Cloud, ever since the day you told me you loved me, since the day we found each other I knew in my heart that you were my husband. I love you Cloud, and forever won't be nearly long enough with you for me to show you that."A couple of tears had begun to fall from Yuna's eyes as a touched Cloud reached up to wipe away the tears that she shed. He wanted nothing more to kiss her, the way she confessed her love to him, how beautiful she looked standing there in her Songstress garment.

"Yuna," He began hardly able to get a grasp on his words. "There are no words to express the love I feel in my heart for you. There is no way for me to even begin to tell you what I feel every time I even hear your name mentioned. There is flower that can compare to your smile and nothing brighter than the time I spend with you. Nothing moves me like you do, as you are the light in my darkness and that is why there is no words to describe the love I have for you. I am going to cherish you even after time ends Yuna." The 19 couldn't hold back the smile and tears of joy streaming down her face hardly able to look away from him. It would be Dio who would bring Yuna and even Cloud back into reality with a small grunt.

"Will you, Cloud, have Yuna to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Will you, Yuna, have Cloud to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The smile on the gunner's face was one of bliss wanting Cloud's lips on hers more than anything. Dio cleared his throat sending the lovers again from their trance.

"Do you have rings then?" The smile on Cloud's face had faded as he became unable to look at his glowing bride in shame.

"No, I am so sorry Yuna I didn't-"

"Don't be," The brunette smiled with a hint of laughter in her voice. "A ring is the farthest thing from my mind right now." The mercenary returned her smile with a small nodding yet unable to shake the small feeling of shame.

"Well then," Dio sighed, his smile hardly visible from his rough beard, " It is my pleasure to announce you two as husband, and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh as Yuna jumped back up into his arms, their lips locking as Yuna could not help but cry tears of joy again. His lips where soft against hers, yet demanding what they knew they would receive that night.

O.o.O

"Let me carry you." Cloud insisted as his bride shook her head laughing when they got to their room. The mercenary had wanted to make it is best as he could for her, the forgetting of the rings had already gotten to far to him.

"Cloud come on! Don't be silly." She protest only for the blonde to shake his head, his piercing eyes looking into her.

"Yuna are you really going to insist fighting me every step tonight? You are getting carried and you don't really have a say on it." With that she was in his arms with a smile she couldn't wipe off her face if she were to die at that moment, all her hoes seemed to be finally be granted to her. The room had been a little on the cold side yet that had not bothered the summoner as her new husband laid her gently on the bed, his smile making butterflies fly up in her stomach.

"You look so beautiful tonight Yun," He whispered running his hand trough her brown locks, "How can you be all mine?" The summoner looked up at him, her soft hand reaching up to touch his brow.

"Because I would have it no other way." She smiled starting to get up. "I want to take a bath Cloud, it looks like it could fit 3 people…you are more than welcome to join me." The 19 year old hinted as she got into the white marble bathroom knowing that the blonde would be right behind her.

"You know I won't turn you down." Was his excuse watching as Yuna rolled her mismatched eyes watching as hot water and bubbles filled the deep tub. The young woman let a small shiver feeling the belt of her skirt become loosened from behind, the cool breath of Cloud on her neck. She stayed silent raising her arms as he lifted her soft shirt over her head , she could not help but let out a soft whimper feeling his rough fingers touch the small of her back. It had been a long time since she had felt so exposed, bare and untouched. His mouth closed over the top of her ear, the warmth of his mouth causing a whimper to arise from her throat feeling his teeth ever so gently nibble it. After longing for his touch so much ever inch of Yuna became excited. It felt too good to be true as she grew more aware of the heat within her belly and the acute ache from between her legs.

"So soon…" Cloud thought smugly to himself as his wife turned around taken out of her trance when he stopped. His breath was torn from him feeling Yuna's hands under his shirt, she now taking her turn in undressing him. As his shoulder armor clashed to the stone floor it was not long before they were both stripped bare, both not knowing what kept them from ravaging each other on the bathroom floor. With Cloud's assistance Yuna entered the bath, the warm water brushing up against her skin not helping her control her stimulation as she had hopped. She smiled teasing Cloud as she moved to the other side of the Jacuzzi like bath watching the look of longing her tried so hard to hide in his eyes.

"Please come closer to me." The 25 year old nearly begged somewhat grateful he was not wearing pants, the sheer torture on how tight they would have been in front of her was unimaginable. "I need you here Yun." He knew she was getting some kind of sick satisfaction from doing this to him and he couldn't blame her. "Hell if I had her will power I'd be doing the same thing." But Yuna would not fight him as the warm water licked her body until she was in his strong arm, holding the woman close to his body, his length accidentally poking her every few moments.

"Cloud." Yuna mumbled unwittingly as his lips gently caressed her forehead, his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Cloud let his finger graze over the young woman's collarbone, her gentle sent enough to drive him over the edge. Yuna's lips pressed against his shoulder letting out a small whimper as the blonde's hand reached down to her sensitive breast, his thumb and forefinger gently playing with her nipple. Her brows had furrowed together when he stopped completely looking up to him in confusion.

"I'm sorry…did I do something?" She asked only for him to kiss the top of her nose. Reaching to the side he managed to snag a towel shaking his head.

"No, I would just rather do this in a bed for comfort's sake." He smirked getting up, his naked form still amazing Yuna as it had done her first time. Wrapping the towel around his waist he got out handing another to the bride who accepted it, the blonde unable to ignore the mischievous smirk on her face. She was in the process of securing the towel before she let out a yelp as Cloud swooped her up as she clung the soft material close to her body. It was most defiantly reminiscent of the loss of her virginity. The only difference was that she could not wait to get the towel off this time.

As he bent down to place her on the velvety bed while her head fell down to her soft pillow Yuna couldn't help but notice the somewhat predatory like movements of her new husband as he looked over her covered body, a hungry look in his piercing eyes. Already she felt as if her body were on fire as his eyes looked over her. She had grown more beautiful with each second Cloud looked at her trying to savor every inch he could of her. With the flickering of only the candles hung up on the wall, her milky skin and dark hair could only make him think of angels. Without speaking he ran his fingers over the contours of her curves, memories of past encounters coming pleasantly to his mind.

"Tell my you love me Cloud." Yuna whispered he own hand resting on his spine caressing it gently. He paused enjoying the look of pleasure that swept over her face when his hand slipped under the towel touching her lower abdomen.

"I love you Yuna. I want to taste you, if it pleases you." He replied taking her smile as a sign of permission. As he left her sight his hands started to gently remove her white fuzzy covering, his own falling off. Her breathing grew heavier just from Cloud's skillful hand parting her thighs. He brushed against the swollen nub hidden in her most privet area, the taste of her setting fire to his blood. It wasn't long or much before Yuna's delicate fingers entangled with Cloud's golden spiked hair whimpering his name. Her hear pounded feeling his mouth as her own stomach and skin tickled with heat that consumed her utterly.

A plethora of pleasure and emotion had swelled inside of Yuna as Cloud became quite please with his work. It was quick when the brunette came to her climax screaming his name and trembling with pleasure. Her body arched up when Cloud took her in his arms holding the naked woman close to his own bare body. She ached for him, more than she ever had needed him with her before when she tried to catch her breath. Cloud sealed his sapphire eyes feeling his own heart pound his body desperately seeking her touch. He wouldn't have to ask her of anything however as the summoner smirked. Almost as if she wanted to keep his agonized for as ling as she could Yuna moistened her hand caressing his marble like length.

Cloud let out a deep groan his head going deep into his pillow when the brunette traced over his head using all he had not to spill himself at that point. Yuna would gently trace its' shape taking great care around the head as he arched and groaned mumbling her name. Every movement and shape she did with her delicate hands simulated intercourse.

"Look at me…" Cloud managed to groaned feeling himself almost spent at that moment. Yuna obeyed with her saucy smile still on her face as she licked her plump lips. "Yuna…gods please." He pleaded silenced by the warmth of her mouth up and down his length. The tongue she had always so playfully and innocently poked out committing much wickeder acts. The mercenary wanted to stay on his back and let her ride him until. he expired from the sheer pleasure she already gave him and yet it was his much more aggressive side that had gotten the best of him.

Opening his piercing eyes Cloud's strong hands grabbed Yuna by her delicate wrists as he put the young woman on her back. He connected their lips opening her sweet mouth with his tongue, instantly reminded of candy. His hand started to dance down to weeping area between her legs. Cloud held you mismatched gaze in his own, as be carefully inserted two digits inside the tight cave. The brunette's body had arch against him feeling her toes curl with her cry of pleasure. He felt his fingers constricted by her muscles carefully stroking them back earning yet another cry from her.

"Cloud…please!" She whimpered as the mercenary found he himself also no long to stand separation. He places his hips over her finally starting to slide himself into her. He'd groan feeling her nails dig into his back but much of it from pleasure. Yuna felt her whole body a blazed feeling herself already close to a climax. She could feel every bit of his cool skin against her, his every breath and groan a sweet blessing as he finished his thrust.

Their lips joined again greatly hungry for the other as Cloud starting started pumping his hips. Yuna's moans grew closer to each other as she felt her spirit almost rise above her body, her hands gripping close to the ex-SOLDIER's already marked up back. As her small hands continued up his back she'd look down in fascination as he thrusted into her growing more aggressive with each movement while she still moaned knowing the true meaning of the word that was bliss. It continued; a few thrusts and she crying his name breathlessly as the blonde could only fight the instinct to climax.

Cloud could see Yuna's soft face growing somewhat drained from the second orgasm he had given her; finally with all he had left climaxed himself. Letting out a deep groaned spilt himself inside her already his breathing labored and ragged. Yuna had just caught her breath as she was pulled into the chest of her tired husband. In his arms she felt as if he had never left for even a second. His protection, strength, and most of all his love surrounded her all in those moments laying so close to the one who owned her heart. Their eyes would meet as Cloud's shoulder had become Yuna's new pillow and his mako eyes refused leave her for a moment. Laying a claiming kiss on the young woman's warm forehead she managed to some how sniggle closer to him breathing in his clean scent.

"I love you Yuna." He whispered softly in her ear still caressing her cheek. Yuna could only smile up weakly at him hardly able to keep her eyes open.

"And I love you as well Cloud, forever." The blonde's other arm had draped over her pulling the soft blanket over them in protection from the still rather cold room.

"I only hope I didn't break you Yun." He'd joke laying a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You look so tired. Please just sleep, we will have all the time in the world tomorrow." The brunette looked away frowning a bit before reaching up to caress his brow.

"I suppose I am afraid to. I'm nervous that I will wake up tomorrow and you will be gone and I…just can't loose you now. Not after tonight." Their lips met briefly as they only held each other closer in their arms, none able to let go.

"I am not going to go anywhere alright? I am going to lay here and hold you all night so I can watch you sleep and when you wake up I will still be here. We can talk then too my Yun."

"Do you promise? Forever I mean?" She asked hardly above a whisper.

"Yeah, forever." His words had brought Yuna enough comfort for her to be put into a sleep deep enough as if making up for all of the misery and fatigue she had felt the past months. Cloud was back holding her in his arms, both blissfully ignorant of what waited so close before them.

O.o.O

Haha I'm evil aren't I? Well I tend to update much faster when I'm reviewed! I don't know I have always found The Golden Saucer to be an almost Las Vegas so I chose that's why I chose it so eh

Draken101: Your story is awesome and I'm going to keep poking you with sticks so you update! Moreover, well maybe Leon has a bigger role to play then you think yes? I am glad you like!

Yukibabra: Damn it woman I am getting tired of you changing your name! You don't know how good that feels to know you have been reading this for that long

LaClem0516: I get cookies, I am such a sugar addict I don't know how I'm not 200 pounds O.O

Hotaru89: Thank you!

LadyJamie178: Eh I'm slave to this site; there is no denying it. I'll be using this couple until the day I die.

ArcBus: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you are liking!

Moonlilly: Thank you, I know I make Tifa a bit harsh, but knowing me…do I make people's lives happy??

PrincessSerenity110: Well I hope this still entertains you!


	15. Prelude to danger

XxSweet BloodxX: Yeppers another update. Thank you for both the reviews and private messages, they really mean a lot and really are the best kind of Christmas present. Please enjoy and review! I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! And for those of you who do not celebrate Happy anything anyway!

Disclaimer: In no way do I own or claim to own the characters or locations used in this story. They belong solely to Square-Enix.

O.o.O

"Cloudy if you so much as ever go more than 10 feet from Yunie or me, I'll kill you!" Rikku blushed as she unwrapped her arms from the tight hold around Cloud's neck, blushing when she came to realize her poor choice in words. Laughing uncomfortably the Al-Bhed scratched the back of her head taking care to mind her distance from Leon. "Well hehe, I can only imagine what Brother's reaction will be eh? Mopey."

Yuna too grew slightly uncomfortable until she felt Cloud's arm snake around her waist. She knew this was probably her punishment for actually trying to get away with a quiet wedding and try to explain it to Rikku her reason why for her 12 hour disappearance over the phone. Well it didn't come as too much of a surprise when only an hour later the newly wedded couple was back on the Celsius in the cabin.

"I'm not worried about it; Brother will find someone to carry on with".

"Maybe Paine!" Rikku piped jumping up, the rattle of her beads sounding her landing. Still a frown formed upon her face as her tanned little finger stroked her bottom lips. "Hey, speaking of Dr. P, she's really been avoiding us lately hasn't she? All cuddled up with Baralai no doubt, how mean!"

"I don't think it's that," Yuna sighed shaking her head, "There is a lot of unease brewing between the Youth League and New Yevon again. If anything I think it's because she needs to support him."

"It's none of our business." Cloud and Leon groaned simultaneously. The ex-SOLDIER cleared his throat somewhat unnerved. Still Yuna shook her head amazed by the fear that Paine was able in instill in the two warriors.

"So…when are you guys going to get married for real? I mean…you know."

"Rikku." Leon griped only to be shot daggers by his young wife. Astonished by both the hostility of the couple towards each other and the subject of the question the atmosphere in the Celsius only grew more awkward. A public ceremony had been the farthest thing from the bride's mind since her wedding yesterday.

"It hasn't really been considered." Yuna answered looking up at Cloud for surety. "If anything I'm more concerned with planning a honeymoon." Cloud's brow lifted at the idea of weeks of lust filled mornings and nights with Yuna.

"Rikku, leave them alone. They have a lot they need to work out."

"But, but, but…oh…poopie." She declared before leaving with Leon. When they were gone Yuna fell back unto her old bed letting out a soft sigh. Cloud stood standing looking sullen over the wooded rail.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" The blonde looked up at her leaning on the rail.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" The ex-summoner repeated getting up. "Re you really going to start that?" Cloud turned his head away, his gloved hand gently reading out touching her arm.

"I don't want you to worry about it. It's just my own head." The brunette gasped gently shaking her head when a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm not going to let you carry your burdens alone any longer Cloud. I've already vowed that to you yesterday haven't I?" Don't you think it's time you start trusting me?" A short pause settled between the ex-summoner and the mercenary yet it was not one of distress, more of understanding. Cloud's emotional burden had indeed already started to lighten.

"I'm worried that it might be dangerous for you Yuna. I've got a feeling and it's screaming at every part of me to keep you here or in Hollow Bastion. Don't get me wrong but too many strange things have been happening. If you want a honeymoon we'll take it only if we know you are perfectly safe." His eyes looked intently into hers feeling guilty of denying her of the vacation she so deserved and he so desired. Hell the mere idea of making love to Yuna made his blood boil.

"Cloud I understand what you are saying but why must we live in fear when we've both wanted this for so long? It would be silly to stay in hiding when we aren't even sure the danger is even real especially since its right after our wedding." Her soft lips pouted in disappointment hoping in some way to sway his iron will. Still no matter how much Cloud wanted to surrender to her every wish and whim he held his ground firm shaking his head. How young and sweet his young bride was, but nothing was more important than her life. Yuna sighed knowing the battle was already a lost one.

"If we can't go on a honeymoon than can we at least go somewhere for my birthday tomorrow? Please? If only a day…?" She pleaded her deep pools of blue and green heavy and begging to the mercenary. Again, he was silent as he turned his head away. Cloud already had come to terms with it, he was whipped. Cloud's gut would wrench feeling her arms loosely around his waist.

"Please, love?" Every bone in the blonde's body ached, all his instincts cruelly chastising him when the words spilt from his lips.

"…Fine, but for one day only. And a place of my choosing okay?" He surrendered letting out a sharp exhale. Why did he feel so wrong about giving into her? Still the smile that spread across her face seemed to make it all go away with its' sheer brightness.

"Thank you Cloud," She smiled hugging him, "It means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me yet Yuna…not until your birthday is over anyway." A new fear had been added onto Cloud's already troubled mind, perhaps the worst kind…finding Yuna a present for her 20th birthday.

O.o.O

"So, she is going to Bone Village for her birthday?" Leon inquired as the two men looked almost wordlessly throughout Traverse Town for a gift. So far the search was entirely unsuccessfully as not one thing seemed to be worthy of Yuna. Cloud looked up snubbing a chunky gold necklace from one of the many vendors. Being early December the town was busy with an almost endless amount of people.

"Yeah, said she owed it to someone important."

"At least the village isn't heavily populated; you'll be able to keep an eye on her." The gunblade weilder said in a failed attempted to comfort Cloud.

"I know. It's the only reason I agreed to it. Still she is finding the place to stay at tonight with Aerith so we can "surprise" her with a party I guess. She asked me not to ask too many questions so how I could really deny her. I know I shouldn't be worried but I have such a sick feeling in my gut."

"She'll be fine. She's got Aerith and you know that Yuna can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I know but Leon, it's almost like my blood is rotting with this feeling. I need to go back."

"Cloud think about it, it really can't wait until morning?"

O.o.O

When Yuna arrived back in Bone Village the smell of both the salty sea and freshly dug dirt lay lightly in the air bringing a smile unto the summoner's face. She liked this village for its simplicity and isolation leading her to choose this place for her birthday. It would be a simple and quiet party with no one but her family to really bother her. Perfect. Only it was missing a member, Rikku who had distained from joining her cousin because of both Aerith and Leon's attendance. It was a harsh 3 hours of yelling on both Leon and Rikku's end before Rikku left for Home in tears wishing Yuna a happy birthday. No one really knew what was going to happen to the two next.

"Is this what you wanted?" Aerith asked smiling touching Yuna's shoulder. The younger sister nodded running her fingers through her short hair, the eyes of some of the archeologists already on the two women. Faye's father was the first to come up to them, a smile on his face as he gently shook Yuna's hand.

"How is Faye?" She asked almost afraid of the answer until a smile came upon the pepper haired man's face.

"I'm so glad you remembered Lady Yuna! My little girl is doing quite well thank you. I bought a new sphere viewer just so she could see you during the concert! Though I have to say that seeing you run off with the man made her think you were running off with prince charming. Still has to stay in bed though, but she is allowed outside for at least an hour or two a day."

"Oh believe me I was." She smiled fighting the urge to cry from her joyful memories of the night. "Any way I am so glad she is doing so much better!"

"I thank you My Lady. Please, if I can make it up to tell me."

"Oh no," She protested shaking her head, "I've done nothing worth any commemoration. If anything please tell me where I can find a good inn around here. I am having a small group of people around for birthday." The archeologist now grinned from ear to ear.

O.o.O

"Erica would you like some more potatoes?" Lilly offered the oldest brunette passing her an oversized bowl. Aerith had given up trying to get the elderly women to properly pronounce her name.

"No thank you, Yuna?"

"Yes please. Travis, Faye?" Both the archeologist and the little purple haired girl accepted with a smile. "Thank you for inviting us to stay, it is really all too kind."

"Don't be foolish now my Lady! To have the High Summoner in my home is truly a blessing upon us. Also Grandmother Lil here bakes wonderful cakes for the party. Please just relax." Both sisters let out a small sigh before dinner would continue on with more conversations of mispronounced names. It was however when night fell that Aerith, Yuna and Faye would sit together in the comfortable house's living room laughing. However it was tainted when Aerith reached out to braid the little girl's wet hair when her hand felt both hot and painful. She was silent however only giving Yuna a stare.

"What is it?" She asked giving both the women a toothy grin clutching her brown teddy bear close. "Miss Yuna?" Her honey eyes glazed with worry.

"Nothing." The 19 year old smiled reassuring the child giving a stern nod to Aerith. "Come on sweetie, we can't finish you up with you so worried now can we?" Faye nodded as Aerith braided her hair leaving Yuna to paint her toenails. But it was when the little girl removed her slippers the ex-summoner would see that the colors of the nail were of a deep slime pink speckled with little black dots.

'_No…"_ She swore in her mind curing every being of darkness she could think of. Oh how well she remembered the day on the beach, the day before Makena was taken. The book she had read listing all of the symptoms of one of the two plagues brought on upon Jenova. Yuna could not recall the exact name no but oh Yevon how she had memorized those symptoms perfectly! Oh Yevon now that she had seen one of them, a distinct odor drifted under her nose…one of almost death. Both Aerith and Yuna's eyes met finishing up the little girl before her grandma would send for her to come to bed.

"Thank you!" Faye smiled hugging both of the women close before running upstairs. "Grammy, Grammy look what Miss Aerith did to my hair! I'm just like her now!" Yuna looked away shaking her head unable to face the reality.

"You felt and smelt it too didn't you? She has the sickness Yuna." The flower girl admitted not liking the reality any more than Yuna did.

"I…I know okay. But you heard her father. She is getting better."

"Is she? Did you smell her before hand?" Aerith pushed rather harshly. "Yuna…"

"No, no Aerith last time her father told us she was on the verge of death, that she couldn't even get out of bed…and now look at her. Happy. We'd be wrong to make any assumptions to her father already that she smells like death. No parent should have to hear that." Aerith closed her eyes nodded and touching the black cord around her neck.

"You are right, we shouldn't presume anything just yet…not until we know anything for sure." The summoner nodded getting up from the couch not daring to look down at Aerith.

"I'm going to go to bed." She announced trudging to the small bathroom where she would shower so hot until the water would nearly start to scald her soft skin. The brunette couldn't help it, not with her birthday on the horizon. She'd would pretend to wash away all of the bad memories that her 19th year had brought upon her. Tidus, Sephiroth, and the loss of Makena. As she washed her skin with the Cherry blossom soap they seemed to grow less painful almost as if someone had simply tucked them into bed and put them to sleep. They were still there, but less painful.

When she finally managed to get herself dry she slipped back into her clothing when she'd realize her lack of pajamas. "I guess it's my punishment for pushing Cloud so far…" She murmured taking time to smell the sweet cherry blossom from her clothes. The ex-summoner was the farthest thing from tired feeling unnaturally energized as if it were still mid-day. But as she made her way back to her room a rather fast scurrying sound and a slam of the front door made Yuna jump letting out a gasp.

"Hello?" She questioned almost afraid for someone to answer back. In response all she heard was a tiny cough when she neared the door. "Faye? Faye is that you?" Again all only a tiny small but this time the sound of tiny feet running. "Wait!" She piped running out the door seeing only the little girl's small silhouette run past the dig sight and into the shrouded forest. "Faye!" She cried out again hesitating when she realized that she was not equipped with either a lunar harp or a weapon. If she would find the little girl then getting back out of the enchanted forest would be near impossible, disregarding the possibility that fiends would attack.

A shiver ran down Yuna's spine suddenly feeling a dark pit grown in her stomach, ice seemingly running through her veins. Still her resolve to retrieve the sickly child would overcome her negative feelings as she ran into the forest, knowing deep down she was making a dreadful mistake.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX: Eh I've been quite lazy of recent this I know. I will try to update often but so much crap gets in the way urgh -_-. I want to wish everyone a happy 2009 and hope that this year will be a joyous and blessed one.


	16. The Conch House

XxSweet BloodxX: Well a special little thanks out to those who either reviewed or messaged, they are highly valued.

A CONTENT WARNING HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ASSAULT, YOU'VE BEEN WANRED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character in this fanfiction, as they are property of Square-Enix and are used without permission.

O.o.O

With each step further into the dense forest Yuna took, the surer she was that coming here was a mistake. Her creamy legs where now a canvas of scratched from thorns and bushes. In her rush, she had forgotten the old warning of the forest and did not bring a lunar harp to help her on her way. There were few clearings and as small as they were, the quicker more forest brush there would be. Still, Yuna refused to go into a panic until she came across a large clearing surrounded by the silver tresses of the forever forest. Darkness surrounded ever gap in between the trees sending Yuna to her knees. Though she did not cry her head was hung low, her nails digging into the grassy ground.

"Where am I?" She murmured almost afraid to lift her heavy head. She glanced up looking to the darkness before her; the only light was being emitted from the holy trees. The 20 year old bit her lip softly picking herself back up wishing that more than anything that Cloud were by her side wrapping her arms around her. Shaking off some stray grass blades she shook her head wondering if she should dare wonder and try leaving, or wait and hope someone found her in the forsaken spot.

The songstress' heart pounding suddenly feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach, adrenalin coursing so powerfully within her veins, Yuna feared that her heart would explode from its fierce beat.

"Run Yuna, run. Do not stay in the open; get out of there as fast as you can. HE is here."

Yuna did not hesitate to listen to the admonition in her head as the young woman immediately fled back into the woods. The ex-summoner didn't care about the numerous scrapes her arms and legs received from the thickets and branches as she continued to run as fast as she could to anywhere ahead, anywhere away from the clearing she'd been at.

"_He is only a breath away Yuna, hurry! He can smell you!"_ The voice warned again making Yuna's blood pump so hard she thought her ears would burst.

Nonetheless, it was for not as Yuna could not have run any faster if she were graced with a chocobo wing for nothing could prepare her for the tree root uprooted in front of her causing her to trip. Instinct has taken over the brunette as she had crawled low to a large nearby pine bush crawling into it for protection. Unscathed but covered in leaves, she covered her mouth in a successful hope to muffle her heavy breathing; but it was all for naught as her breathe had been stolen as a figure has appeared only a few feet in front of her.

'_Oh Yevon no.'_ She cursed silently as the trees light had revealed Sephiroth's tall figure handsome features, his eyes glowing in a green hue. The platinum haired male emitted even from Yuna's distance, a predatory and corrupt air. An aura so cruel that it even shook the summoner's amateur skills down to their very core. Sephiroth remained still moving only his head almost shocked that Yuna has slipped away from him.

The brunette wanted to shudder, she wanted to scream, but she did not even dare to breathe without her hand to stifle the sound. She kept a tight hold on her knees as such a strong hold of fear paralyzed her. There was no denying that she was stuck; if she moved and tried to get away then Sephiroth would no doubt hear her but if she stayed and he sensed her then she was trapped.

Yuna kept as still as a statue of the Fayth as Sephiroth approached her with such a dark expression on his face, she wanted to cry. Still her logic got the better of her and she remained still and silent as he came a mere inches from her. Her eyes peered up seeing him look past her as if trying to search deeper into the forest.

"_Damn."_ The "angel" mumbled calmly walking further down the path leaving nothing but a single black feather behind. Yuna watched wide eyes as his figure disappeared into the forest waiting 3 minutes, seemingly 3 years, before letting out a soft sigh and slowly crawling out from the bush. But just as she had begun to take flight in the opposite direction she had seen Sephiroth go, a tremendous force hit her petite body pinning to a tree, and a man smelling of leather and sandalwood. Sephiroth had her perfectly pinned, his body pressed so tight against hers that Yuna could only gasp for breath.

Still in a sadistic manner the platinum haired man was _gentle_ with her as her started to caress her soft brown hair. He wanted to see it really felt as soft as it seemed and feel it on his bare skin. Sephiroth brought his nose down to her hair in taking her sent. The smell of cherry blossom nearly drove him to have her right there, but he restrained himself with everything he had. His victim was so fragile compared to him, like a porcelain doll that he would have to be careful with or else he'd surely end up shattering her. His gloved hand ran up the bare part of her leg causing Yuna's to spasm.

Just the thought of his skin touching hers made her sick and when she felt his hand touch her leg, she squirmed feeling the need to vomit. He had might as well have cast a petrifaction spell on her as her inability to move was all the same. Yuna could hardly breathe while her heart beats so fast there was no doubt Sephiroth could hear it. Although she could hardly breathe let alone move, she did manage to let out a disgusted cry when she felt his pelvis press even closer against her backside, his organ growing indefinably hard.

"Do you know how long I have searched for you Yuna? How long I have waited?"

If she was able to tremble she would have, but Sephiroth let up some of the pressure he put on her causing her to cough until she caught her breath. He had pinned her arms above her head and hard against the tree's hard bark with one hand, his other on her hip. Every one of his touches made the summoner sick but his grip had gotten so strong because of her struggles; she thought her wrist would break with the slightest bit more pressure. Letting out a soft breath, the platinum haired man's hand began to run over her soft abdomen, self control becoming ever more impossible. He ached, he needed...he need her, to be inside her at last.

"Let me go!" Yuna screamed even when she felt brush of his nose the back of her neck. "LET ME GO! HELP! CLOUD!" The ex-summoner managed to somehow loosen his grip and tried to thrash out...but he Sephiroth was far too strong. She did not know why she called Cloud's name but it resulted in Sephiroth's body pressed up against hers again, air and movement a rare and precious thing again.

_""I have to get out of here. I have to get away from here I have to get out of here, oh Yevon this HURTS!"""_

Her thoughts screamed as she tried all she could to stay calm, but Sephiroth's lips brushing against her ear did not help.

"Call all you want Princess, but no one will come for you. You belong to me now, your rightful owner." He whispered giving her wrists a squeeze. Tears had started to swell up in her eyes as she once again called out Cloud's name, a leather glove nearly smothering her mouth.

"But you don't you call his name again understand? I was hoping to make this pleasant for you my dear, but I don't mind having you against this tree either, it's really your choice."

But Yuna had not interest in listening to his warning and continued to mumble Cloud's name. All she could do was think of him in the airship, his warnings, and his damn gut feelings that always knew better. She thought of their wedding only two days ago, when they had sworn themselves to each other...and now this. If she didn't get away...she could never face Cloud again. Her throat had grown tired from her screams until she felt a sharp pain in her neck from Sephiroth, and the forest went black.

"No…don't…" She murmured, "Don't…touch… me…"

But Sephiroth paid no heed to her pleas as he gathered her up in his arms carrying her towards the Forgotten City.

O.o.O

Sephiroth sat at the unconscious Yuna's bedside healing up the last of her forest-inflicted wounds, a scowl upon his handsome face. He had plucked any remaining thorns from her legs and leaves from her hair in some effort to try and make her as comfortable as he could. He counted her lucky however that she was still squeaky clean or else conscious or not, he would not be able to stand Yuna before him naked without having her. But the One Winged Angel had promised both him and her that he would try to make this good for them both, although she was still delusional in thinking she was tied to the puppet. Tonight when he put their child inside her, he would eradicate anything left of Cloud within her. Yuna would carry his child, a child of both light and darkness, which would usher in the age of Jenova. The Puppet would not be able to stomach Yuna carrying the child that was soon to be conceived and would perhaps do all the work in leaving her.

He had brought her to the conch house, somehow finding it most appropriate, and had placed her on the upstairs double bed lighting a fire in the room to help her wake. It was 11:00pm now, everything dark and silent and he kept watch of her in a chair across from her, amongst the darkness.

_"Such a pretty little thing isn't she? And to think, you will be destroying everything she held onto tonight. Raping her of everything she is and what the Ancients stood for. Good my son, you are always my favorite, my good boy. But… I have no doubts on your enjoyment for your night with her. Revenge will soon be ours, son."_

"For both of us tonight Mother, my Cetra, my child, and your golden age." He answered back seeing Yuna start to stir. "Now mother, if you wouldn't mind getting back to sleep, I have things I need to attend to."

O.o.O

"_Everything will be alright. Don't worry, no matter what I am by your side."_

"Then why can I still smell it, sandalwood? Mamma, what's going to happen to me?"

"_It's okay to cry my little Yuna when this is all over. But you must be strong my little honey. He is going to hurt you but…"_

"Mother, please don't let him! Mother!" The young woman pleaded as the darkness of her dream suddenly faded away, a soft bed suddenly under her back.

O.o.O

Yuna's mismatched eyes flung open, her breasts heaving as she sat up. Goosebumps traveled up her pale arms, her petite body shaking slightly from both fear and disgust.

"_Where am I?"_

In a bed, yes, in a room with a lit fire being her only light casting a rather eerie glow on everything, and in pain with her head spinning. Sephiroth being near or far she couldn't comprehend at the moment, but the chance of a potential escape was far too tempting. Her eyes having strength for the first time to fully open, she felt a cold gust of air on her back and heard the creaking of trees. Just daring to look behind her, she saw an open window just big enough for a potential escape. Swinging her legs over the bed, Yuna's legs felt so numbed, she could hardly stand up without feeling intoxicated. Still the young woman slowly began to stumble towards the window, her eyes heavy as if she'd been drugged.

"It's just an after affect of what he did to me." She mumbled taking another step, "Come on Yuna, you can get out of here."

"Don't even think it, Summoner."

Yuna froze dead in her tracks; he had been watching her sleep, waiting like a predator for her to rise. She saw only his form outlines in a fiery glow from the fire before a sudden pain swell in her back as she was slammed down on the bed, her arms pinned over her head. Yuna lifted up one of her heavy legs sending it crashing in Sephiroth's abdomen. Taken back more at her sudden strength then pain, he released her for only a quick second. But that was all that the young woman needed to roll out from the bed and run to the window not daring to look behind her. She had started to get her leg out the window when she was grabbed tightly by Sephiroth nearly breaking her ribs.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" She screamed kicking and squirming about as hard as she could, but Sephiroth's grip was like being bound in iron chains and had little to no affect on him.

"Hush!" He growled grabbing her by the back of her wrists as her tossed her back unto onto the bed. This time, his knee creeping between Yuna's shaking legs, his free hand caressing her face.

"I can make this horrible for you Yuna, I really can." He smirked placing a kiss upon her forehead, "I don't want to, but if it what is takes," His voice was reduced a harsh whisper, his smirk growing, "I will start breaking your bones." His hand covered her mouth muffling the young woman's creams as she began to thrash about again.

Tears started to spring from Yuna's mismatched eyes as her stomach twisted and churched. She wanted to throw up every time she looked up at her attacker. Her skin crawled from his gloved touch that traveled up her leg just daring to slither up her black lace skirt. She began to curse herself for wearing her favorite purple garment that Cloud enjoyed so much, for not listening to him, for running off into the woods, for every struggle that did nothing to help her. Sephiroth's weight kept her legs from lashing out anymore but her arms started to violently beat against his muscular back, a cynical smirk appearing on his lips as her looked down at the young woman making her nearly freeze. Releasing her mouth, Sephiroth's lips brushed up again her ear whispering harshly.

"Well, I did warn you didn't I?" With that, Sephiroth's hand reached up to her flailing left wrist, his lips running across the smooth skin watching the look of horror on Yuna's face as she continued her futile struggle against him."Such a pity," He said taking the perfect wrist in between his thumb and forefinger, his mako eyes narrowed down at her.

It was then as the adrenalin coursing through Yuna's veins began to take its toll on her, the ex-summoner's beacon of hope began to fade. Her energy was becoming depleted from fighting a fight against her attacker whom was more than twice her size and he would now begin to physically break her.

"_I will survive this, I must survive this."_

Her mind screamed turning her head away in disgust as the swordsman placed a soft kiss upon her wrist still admiring it. Yuna's eyes slammed shut, tears trickling from her eyes as a vision of Cloud appeared in mind. She could almost feel the warmth of his arms around her giving her some comfort and painful hope. She could feel Sephiroth's caresses before a sharp burning pain traveled through her arm prompting her to scream, but the young woman's refused to show any emotion much to Sephiroth's frustration.

"_Why does she not show pain? Does she think she can simply ignore me?" _His mind raged seeing her blank face. Still he looked down at her body once again seeing her lace skirt hiked over her creamy thighs with pink underwear exposed, his manhood aching almost painfully even when seeing the little chocobo printed on them. He wanted to be inside her, to dive within her most precious cove and claim her. However, he would only do so having her look into his eyes and hear her sweet little whimpers.

"Look at me." He ordered his hand going up her thigh. When she did not respond, his hand cupped her exposed area sending her out of her trance as she squirmed. Yuna again felt sick as she tried to squeeze her legs together only to be stopped by Sephiroth's pelvis. The One Winged Angel began to undo his leather black belt discarding both his sword and shoulder armor his eyes glittering down at his victim with lust. She watched him expose his manhood looking down in horror at the exceedingly large offending organ that she doubted she could safely take, and Cloud's own was something that she happily bragged about and made the other women jealous of.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs trying to roll over only to be grabbed hard by her thighs by him, deep bruises already forming. He now loomed over her, his hand sliding in between the gentle front creases of her shirt quickly ripping the soft purple shirt in half, her bra quickly following after. She attempted to claw at his hand, but with one hand out of commission, it felt like nothing to Sephiroth.

Yuna's skin felt too hot for the summoner to bear as her exposed breasts heaved when her she caught her breath from her shouting protests. She couldn't not bear to look at Sephiroth who himself was nearly shaking in a furious lust.

He lowered his body upon her pinning her down and crippling all her chances of struggling against him. His face nestled in the crook of her creamy neck intoxicated by her pure and clean scent, his hand now bear tracing over her soft trembling abdomen. She screamed as they traced over her large breasts gently tweaking her carnation pink nipple. Her skin felt so sweet underneath his that he had to taste her. Sephiroth lowered his head, his hand holding down her down by the neck as he began to suckle greedily on her breasts. Nibbling them and playing so roughly with his skilled tongue. He had taken many willing women in his days, but none could even compare to the songstress struggling under him.

Yuna continued to beat his back trying to sink her nails into his leather shirt but with little avail. Her left hand gripped the sheets pounding against the bed in desperation. Her throat was already raw from screaming, but she refused to give him the pleasure of her tears. She felt revolted more in herself than Sephiroth as she felt her belt loosen and thighs become bare. She wanted to only ever share her body with one person in her life, and yet it was being stolen no matter how hard she fought.

Sephiroth's single hand slid off Yuna's favorite skirt seeing his treasured goal hidden only by a thin layer of pink cloth. As his willowy fingers slid up her thigh, Yuna's leg went to kick him, but he easily grabbed the limp pinning it down.

"Sephiroth please don't do this, I am begging you." The 20 year old pleaded in a last endeavor only to feel his grip tighten. He looked up at her, eyes gleaming with hunger, lust, and possession as he cupped her womanhood with his hand.

"You belong to me Yuna," He growled starting to lower his head, "You always have and one day, you will thank me for this." With that word he tore off her panties with a single snap groaning with hunger as he saw his goal.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed again only to have her mouth muted by his hand. But Sephiroth bit no such thing as a single finger travel outside her dry cove's only more lustful by her struggling. His two long digits forcefully and painfully drove into her in an effort to make his full passage into as easy as he could for her. When that had no avail with his skillful stroking he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Making me work summoner?" He grinned darkly bringing his mouth down to enclose over her, his tongue now twirling inside over her.

Yuna had to swallow a little puddle of vomit that tried to escape her throat as not even Sephiroth by this point could stifle her screams any longer. Although the ex-summoner felt no pleasure, her body's inner most instincts betrayed her by climaxing sending Sephiroth's lust to such a level that neither of them thought possible. Withdrawing his tongue, he placed himself over her holding her down by her neck taking care not to choke her.

Yuna slammed her eyes shut trying to imagine herself in Besaid on the beach as she felt Sephiroth's engorged organ on her pelvis traveling lower to her entrance.

"Oh Yevon, Cloud…please forgive me." She mumbled grateful that Sephiroth seemed much too preoccupied to pay attention to her. His manhood played along her wet sleek edges before Sephiroth found her entrance, and trusted himself inside of her.

"NO!!!!!"

Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs at both her violation and the sheer pain of his size. Her muscles tightened around his oversized organ trying to reject him, but her warmth and tightness on prompted Sephiroth to force his full length inside her harder. Her eyes burst with tears feeling his nails dig deep into her creamy flesh as he began to pump himself, his hair spilling over her like a silver veil of shame.

No fantasy or dream he had of laying with Yuna times 1000 could even compare with pure pleasure that racked his body when he felt her tighten and her heard whimper and scream out. Her petite body tried to fight him and yet he pushed passed her fights with ease. He dug into her, burying himself deep inside her, scratching her so hard, that the sheets became stained with blood.

And yet he was not satisfied as half an hour passed and both where covered in sweat. He pushed harder and faster scratching into her abdomen unable to yet find his release until his eyes lay upon her perfect milky shoulder quickly sinking his teeth into her, her blood filling up his mouth.

"STOP IT!" Yuna screamed from her raw throat, her nails scratching to the side of his face. Every inch of her was searing with pain and with that smack, Sephiroth felt that, a grin growing on his face. He began to thrust with so much strength that he needed to hold her hips to have some control. Yuna thought began to think that she must have been dead and she was really being punished, but the loud crack in that air and near unbearable pain of one of her ribs and the side of her hip breaking signaled her life. Finally, Sephiroth felt himself coming near to his release and the explosion of pleasure in himself, and the warm liquid Yuna felt filling inside her ushered the end.

To Yuna's repugnance, she had to wait for him to pull out of her before she quickly curled up, painfully, into a small ball, her eyes gazing out empty to the window.

"_I'm worthless, I am tainted now_." Her mind told her again and again_. "I can still feel him inside me, Oh Yevon this hurts so much!"_ She could feel the pain from her broken bones and the cool night air on her bare back, but she didn't care. If she were lucky, Sephiroth would kill her in a moment and destroy her corpse so no one she knew could find her.

Sephiroth watched her with a frown on his face as he got dressed regretting that he had been so rough with her.

'_Let us hope that you did not damage her so much that she can still carry the babe Sephiroth.'_

"_Yes, I know mother. That is why I am going to leave her here so she will not try to fight a doctor I bring her and so she can come to terms with things herself. Women can be so damn emotional."_ He paused after he got the last of his armor on hearing her whimper in pain.

"You should have come willingly Yuna, I didn't want to hurt you, but you have a certain power that drives me crazy." He approached her scooping her up in his arms as if she where his bride and ignored her painful cries. Sephiroth brought her to the bath room in the neck room grabbing placing her in the shell made bath tub before rubbing his temples giving her one last glance before turning on his heel.

"I'll let you leave the puppet anyway you see fit," He continued starting out the door, "I am certain he will come for you soon anyways."

And with that, he left Yuna alone, naked and bleeding inside that bathtub still in her little ball and in shock. Stage one was completed.


	17. To be continued

Hello to the people who have been patiently waiting updates with this fanfiction. Although I am aware that does not approve of Author Notes, I felt those following the _**Simple and Clean**_ series deserved on. I cannot apologize enough for the time I've made you wait for the next chapter. The good news is that this story is finished, and all that's left to do is to type and upload it. The Bad news? Well I've decided to put "_**Sanctuary**_" on hiatus until I've finished rewriting "_**Simple and Clean**_." As of September 15, 2010, there are a total of three new chapters written, replacing their originals. To put it simply I was embarrassed by my grammar and the 'out of characterness' of my characters. Honestly, it sucked, but with these new chapters I can say I am satisfied. Please give them a read as I am sure you'll like them and I appreciate any reviews or constrictive criticisms!

As always, thank you so much for your time and patience, as well as your thoughts on my stories.

As Always,

XxSweet BloodxX


End file.
